Never say never
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: Genos suddenly confesses his loves for Saitama which leads to trouble along with a lot of awkward situations. Saitama doesn't know what to do but he soon finds out that he likes the cyborg much more than he thought. Genos x Saitama. Enjoy reading and please feel free to review
1. This must be a joke

There hasn't been a hero case in 3 days. Of course _that's_ why I'm feeling a little down and pissed off. But what didn't help my mood was the fact that about 10 seconds ago Genos decided to grab the back of my neck and pull me into a k..k..KISS. What the fuck is he thinking?! Also why the hell have I even let it go on for 10 seconds?! I push Genos away, which doesn't take a lot of effort.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I finally speak my feelings. Or more like _yell_ them.

"Sensei, I read a magazine" he looks blankly at me like he always does.

"Go on"

"It told me a kiss was the main way to grab a certain person's attention." His expression stays exactly the same.

"What do you mean a _certain person_?" I have to admit, I have absolutely no idea what he's on about. But for the first time ever Genos makes a face that I would almost describe as embarrassed.

"The person you love."

Now I've heard of awkward silences and I've been in a few but there's nothing more awkward than the silence of two grown men/cyborg standing in the same small room after hearing a l..l..love confession. I haven't known Genos my whole life but I've never heard him make a joke and he doesn't look like the sort of person who even knows what a joke is. But this _has_ to be one right?

"Sorry, what?" was all I could spit out.

"I love you sensei."

Ahh I see.

"You mean you respect me right?" I try.

"No sensei. Well, I do respect you. But I love you too."

"You _lovingly_ respect me?" I keep trying, but I wish I hadn't because Genos is looking at me like I've just hurt his feelings.

"Look…sensei I…" Genos' voice is drowned out by the TV. I take this opportunity to leave him alone watch the screen.

 _City A is under attack. Code Dragon. Calling all A and S-Class heroes._

This could not have happened at any better time.

"Let's go." I say without turning around. I'm not ready to look back at his face yet.

There's never any need to wait for him so I run over to the balcony and set off towards the scene. Hopefully this will all blow over when we get back.

…..

The city had already been evacuated by the time we got there but there was no signs of any danger.

"What are you doing here baldy?" the annoying recognisable voice came from behind me.

"Tatsumaki. Aren't you too fragile for this?" She is someone I definitely don't want to see right now.

"Who are you calling fragile?!" she continues to run her high pitch voice. I will admit she's fun to wind up. You only have to say one little thing to her and she'll send a massive piece of rubble flying your way… fuck spoke too soon.

"Take that." The massive piece of rubble was a mere inch away from my face when Genos sent it flying in the opposite direction with his fire power.

"Uhh…thanks." I say but it's not like I needed him to do that, it wouldn't have even left a scratch.

"Tatsumaki. Can we please work together on this one?" Genos pleads.

"Fine. But it will just be like carrying dead weight. I could've easily done this by myself." Are her charming parting words before she moves deeper into the city. Damn, she really pisses me off.

"Don't mind her sensei, she's like that to everyone."

"Aha… yeah." I'm running out of things to say. I just want to punch the life out of some evil monster right now but there's still nothing in sight.

"Sensei, down there!" Genos points down onto an alley way between two grocery shops. And there is _indeed_ something dodgy going on. Clouds of purple smoke were spilling out the gaps between the roofs.

"Let's go." Finally some action!

We land just before the alley opening to take a better look. The only thing I can see is the purple smoke.

"Hello, if someone's there can you come out please." People always say that I'm too blunt when talking to the 'monsters' and that's why they get so angry and try and kill me but nothing will happen if I just sit back and watch. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you. Now listen to me…" finally something speaks from the alleyway. "I am the Great Tree Giant. I have come to kill all you pesky, weak human beings and it looks like you are going to be the first one I crush." The mysterious voice continues to echo from behind the purple smoke.

"Great. Well my name is Saitama and this guy here is called Genos." I'm being blunt again. Genos throws me a disapproving look which I ignore.

"You don't sound very scared." The voice replies.

"I just want to fight you so come out."

"What's with that crappy attitude? You're pissing me off! Fine then, you asked for it!" suddenly all the smoke is being sucked back into the alley and the faint glimpse of a figure starts to emerge. He/she/it starts to 'evil laugh' like all other monsters evil laugh. To be honest it's getting a bit old now. "Are you ready for my attack weaklings?" it's then that I can see exactly what it is. A muscular tree. _Wow I'm really scared now._ "Here it comes."

Of course within the space of 5 seconds Tree Man over here had tried to pull some move over me while I punched him once which sent him flying a few miles away in the distance. But I'm sure the hero association will track his body down. Geez I'm so disappointed.

"That was amazing sensei!" Genos cheers from behind. To be honest I forgot he was there.

"Not really, as always it only takes one punch." I sigh, which only puts Genos in the mood to cheer me up, so I really wish I hadn't sighed. "I'm going back."

…..

I spend the rest of the day how I always do after a disappointing fight; in front of the TV in my pyjamas. Genos is with me too, which is unusual because he's normally out 'hero training'. I keep forgetting that about 3 months ago I let Genos live with me after he went on and on about how he wanted to be my disciple. Of course the real reason I let him live with me was the massive stack of money he gave. I still wonder where he got that from.

"Sensei." Genos decides to interrupt my thoughts.

"What?" I keep my eyes fixed on the TV as one of the only dramas that I actually enjoy is currently on.

"Have you thought about what I said?"

 _What he said? Ohhh that…_

"Genos, the moment has passed and the joke is not funny anymore." I hope this ends the conversation because I'm trying to watch my favourite drama here. In the corner of my eye I watch him stand up and make his way over towards me. _Great._

"Sensei. It was not a joke, I really do love you. And it hurts my feelings the way you push it aside as if it were nothing."

I honestly don't know what to say to that. But now I feel bad.

"Umm... I'm sorry." What else could I say? Obviously I said the wrong thing because Genos puts himself between me and the TV and puts his arms around my waist. "Genos, what are you doing get off me!"

"You said you were sorry." He looks confused. Trust me no-ones more fucking confused than me.

"Because you said I hurt your feelings!"

"I know. So I just thought a hug would be okay." He makes everything sound so innocent.

Maybe I over-reacted a little. A hug is fine right? A hug between two…friends is fine right?

"Next time just say so beforehand!"

"Okay Sensei, I'm sorry." If his face was 100% human I bet he would be pouting right about now. But I do feel bad for him and in the end a hug is just a hug. So I put my own hands around his waist as he tightens his arms around mine. That's when I notice our awkward position. I was already sitting on the floor but Genos is almost sitting on my lap. And I'm not the 'hug expert' but I'm pretty sure a normal hug shouldn't last longer than 3 seconds. But here we are hugging. It's been at least 10 minutes.

Would it be too weird to say that this was actually quite comfortable and relaxing…yes, defiantly. _What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Genos…can we stop now?" I don't mean it. I don't want to stop hugging him, it feels good. _It feels what?!_

Genos only tightens his grip around me in response, which in all honesty I have no problem with.

 _Again with these weird thoughts!?_

That's when I find myself blushing. How can you blame me? Even though Genos is a man it's still skin on skin close contact…okay skin on metal? Which can make any man blush…right? His chest is pressed right up against mine and my legs have somehow made their way on either side of Genos…which means he's technically between my legs.

This 'hug' has now lasted somewhere around 2 minutes.

"Okay Genos. I really insist that we stop this now. This hug has gone on long enough."

"I'm sorry sensei." He sound serious.

"It's okay just let go now."

"No, not for that." He sounds even more serious now.

"What do you mean?" I shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry I can't hold back anymore." And with that Genos pushes me down to the ground by my shoulders and presses his lips against mine.

"Genos stop!" I yell between kisses but he doesn't stop. My cry is soon interrupted by the presence of his tongue in my mouth.

"aaah" I moan. _Wait… I what?!_

Genos' tongue played around in my mouth for a while, making its way into every corner. He soon starts to explore under my _own_ tongue which makes me moan again. _What's happening to me?!  
_ It was soon after that I realized that one of Genos' hands was slowly working its way under my pyjama shirt. And that's as far as it gets because I slap him hard in the face. Maybe a bit too hard as he makes his way through several walls.

And that's when it came to me. The realization that I could have pushed, punched or even flicked him away at any time I liked…but I didn't. Just thinking about that alone made me blush like crazy. But this is all his fault! How dare he just kiss me like that!

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shout across the room so that it reaches Genos who is about 30 metres away plastered onto one of the walls. I run over to the bathroom, the only room with a door, and shut myself inside.

Why did I enjoy hugging him? Why did I let him kiss me like that? And why the fuck am I blushing like a little girl?

This joke has gone on long enough and I'm going to make sure he knows it.


	2. What have I done

It took a whole week for me to rebuild all the walls that Genos had broken. Okay, maybe it was _me_ who broke them but still. In that time we said nothing to each other and I've also been trying my best to avoid all eye contact with him. Maybe he's leaving me alone because he feels bad for what he did…hell he should feel bad the bloody pervert. You don't just kiss someone out of the blue, he even used t…t…tongue. I always find myself blushing when I think about it, which seems to be a lot of the time. _Damn it._

"I'm going shopping." I declare out of the blue. Not to his face of course but I still feel like I at least owe him the knowledge of my whereabouts. No reply from Genos who is currently chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. Not that I really wanted a reply.

I take off towards the shops. There wasn't anything particular I wanted to buy but I just needed to get out of the house. Away from _him._

I make my way around the isles in the only shop I actually go to. I hate shopping but I will admit this particular store has an interesting magazine collection. But I fully regret looking because a certain magazine catches my eye. _How to grab the attention of the person you love._ Oh for fucks sake. So even Genos comes shopping on his own when he's got time. _Maybe he doesn't go on his own…_

Not that I give a damn about his private life.

"So you managed to crush the bugger before I did then?" once again the most annoying high-pitched voice hits me from behind.

"Ahh Tatsumaki." I say as bluntly as possible, hoping that would discourage further conversation. But I was wrong.

"You always seem to get them before me. It pisses me off!" she rants while crushing an apple she had in her hand. Why did I have to bump into _her_ out of all people?!

"Sorry." I mutter before moving further down the aisle with my shopping basket. _Please leave me alone._ To my surprise and delight she doesn't reply. But she carries on walking in the same direction as me.

"Where's your robot boyfriend then?"

 _Huh?!_

"Who?" I turn around to face the tiny hovering girl. She grins.

"Don't act dumb. Where's your cyborg boyfriend?" she carries on grinning.

"You mean Genos?" I say without thinking.

"That's the one!" she lets out a little giggle which slightly unnerves me, "So you admit he's your boyfriend then."

I find myself blushing again. "What. No…I didn't mean…" I'm soon cut off by her laughter and that's when I realize we've gained the attention of the people around us. "Keep it down will you!" I say through gritted teeth.

"You've gone bright red!" she ignores my request and carries on laughing.

"Listen here little girl, Genos is not my boyfriend!" I declare loudly. Maybe a bit too loudly because everyone in the shop is now staring at me. Well at least it shut up Tatsumaki who is currently staring at me like she's about to kill someone.

"Who are you calling little girl, baldy!?" she yells. _Shit, I forgot that she hated being called that._

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Just keep it down will you!" I'll say anything to calm the situation down. People are still staring. She sighs deeply then folds her arms.

"You didn't have to get all defensive." She whines. Fucking hell, she's such a child.

"Well don't wind me up then." I turn my back on her and try to carry on shopping but I'm honestly finding it hard to concentrate.

"Seriously though, where is he? I don't think I've ever seen you guys apart?" she asks with a normal tone of voice for once. Not that it makes up for the topic being brought up yet again.

"Genos, if you must know, is back at home. I just came shopping by myself." I don't know why I didn't just say that to begin with. It would have saved a lot of hassle.

"Wait…you guys live together?"

 _Shit._

"No…well yes…but not how you think!" I don't know why I'm getting so defensive.

"Well I mustn't keep your boyfriend waiting…he's probably preparing your dinner for you right now."

Well, part of that _is_ true.

She finally leaves my side after laughing loud enough to grab the attention of people walking past the shop _as well_ as inside of it.

I just wanted to do some fucking shopping…

….

There's never anything on the TV around this time, which is why I entertain myself by looking through the hero association info. It holds all the current hero rankings for both strength and popularity. Which I'm currently not doing well in both. _I wonder which hero has the highest popularity._

"Sensei." The first words I hear from Genos all week, "Food is ready, I shall leave it here for you."

"Ah thanks." _Awkward._

He makes his way for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I hear myself ask. _Why do I care?_

He doesn't look back at me but I can tell he's got the same plain look on his face, "Out." With that he shuts the door behind him. _Rude._

I grab my food and place myself back in front of my laptop. It's funny how I've tried to ignore Genos all this time but almost everyday something happens that reminds me of him. Like for example, that horrible shopping trip I experienced a few hours ago. It still pains me to think of it.

And even after I punched him through several walls and gave him the silence treatment for about a week he still continued to make me food every day. Maybe I _do_ rely on him a bit too much.

 _Why do I keep thinking about him so much?_

Ah right the hero association. That's it, I'll distract myself by looking at the popularity ranks. I wonder who…

 _For fucks sake._

I knew Genos was quite popular but to have second rank out of all the heroes is just insane! Of course the first rank is and always will be Sweet Mask. He's handsome, I'll give him that. I scroll further down the page while taking a first bite out of my fish cake.

Fan clubs. _What's this?_

Now I'm curious. I click on the link which takes me straight to a disgustingly bright coloured web page. It seems to be some sort of chat website for hero fans. Down the side is a massive list of all the most popular hero's. Genos is of course on there.

 _It was like I was looking for his name._

There's nothing weird about checking out another hero's fan service…right?

I hesitantly click on Genos' name which takes me to a page that I'll never un-see in my entire life. Pictures and drawings of Genos EVERYWHERE. There are pictures of him from every angle possible and I must say that some of these drawings are rather bold and daring. _How much free-time do these people have?_ I read the only bit of actual text information which tells me that this 'Genos fan club' is run by some girl called Hinata Kimura. There's a picture of her too. Long black hair and bright green eyes. Age 17. _She's pretty._ I bet this girl is crazy in love with Genos. I laugh to myself but for some reason just the thinking about it makes me feel uneasy.

" _I love you Sensei."_

What the hell am I thinking about?!

Immediately I slap down the laptop screen and take refuge on the couch. I seriously need to stop thinking about it…

…..

I wake up to the sight of Genos' face hovering above my body. I glance over to the clock. 3.00am.

"Wake up sensei."

"You could have just let me sleep." I moan into the pillow underneath my head. _I_ didn't put it there. Did Genos…?

"Sensei I need to speak to you." Is he serious, it's fucking 3.00am!

"Go away…" I mutter into my pillow again. Genos kneels down beside the couch so that our faces are now roughly on the same level.

"I want to apologize properly." He pleads with me. Again with the same plain expression on his face.

"Couldn't you wait till the morning…let me sleep"

"But it is the morning sensei."

 _This guy…_

"You know what I mean!" I decide to sit up straight so that I can look him in the eyes.

He takes the space on the couch next to me, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I let my feelings get carried away and I'm sorry that I left you to fix all the walls. I'm also sorry for kissing you…twice."

I blush.

"But Sensei, I just can't cope with this silence between us. Please can we just go back to the way things were? At least then you would talk to me."

Something about that hurt. _Go back to the way things were…?_

"I…I…" what was I just about to say?

"But Sensei." He takes my hands into his own and looks me straight in the eyes. "I still love you."

I blush like I've never blushed in my entire life. How can he just say something like that with a straight face? I'm not used to things like this. I don't know how to deal with them…

"But I don't love _you_." I hear myself say.

 _What? No. That's not what I wanted to say._

"That's right. This entire time you've been nothing but a pain." I continue to speak.

 _What am I saying…?!_

"I never…I never want to see you again." I snatch my hands out of his, "You disgust me!"

 _What have I done…_


	3. Jealousy

" _But I don't love you."_

Genos is staring at me now with a painful expression over his face. I don't think he can physically shed tears but if he _could_ cry, I'd say this would be a time when he would. He drops his head down so that we are no longer looking at each other. For some reason I feel like comforting him. I watch as my hand slowly reaches out for his face but he speaks before I do.

"I'll give up on you sensei."

 _Why does my chest feel so tight? It hurts._

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't see me anymore." He continues.

 _I won't see you?_

I do nothing as Genos stands up and walks towards the door. He opens it half way then stops.

"And I'll start looking for a new place to live tomorrow." Then he closes the door behind him.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm sorry…I…" I'm yelling now. Screaming. And there are tears running down my face and I can't stop them. "Genos come back now!"

I really _do_ want him to come back. _Why?_

My shouting and screaming is only returned with silence. _He's gone._

… _._

I've never been the best sleeper but last night was probably the worst sleep I'd ever had. That's all thanks to a certain someone…

" _I'll give up on you sensei."_

How dare he say things like that! Ahhh my thoughts are a mess and I don't even know what to think or feel anymore. All I know is that when I woke up from my 'sleep' the first thing I felt was Genos' absence. And it hurts.

I need to take my mind off this. That's right! I'm sure Genos will come storming back into this room tonight begging for forgiveness…

I doubt it. After the way I treated him.

A walk. I need a walk.

…

The city around my flat is always quiet but today it's _too_ quiet. I start jogging down my street which eventually ends with me running instead. For the first time in forever I'm not wearing my suit which makes me feel even more uneasy. I run past houses, schools, shops. Including the one where I made a fool out of myself.

" _Genos is not my boyfriend!"_

Geeez how embarrassing.

I would have carried on running but something catches my eye. Genos. Standing outside one of the fanciest restaurants in town. _The moron looks so out of place_. That makes me laugh. But why is he there?

 _Could he be…waiting for someone?_

There it is. The painful feeling in my chest again.

For some reason my body decides to stop running and carries on watching. Or should I say _spying_. Because right now I'm crouching behind a café sign and I look ridiculous. _Why am I hiding?_ I don't need to know about Genos' private life…

I watch. I watch for another 10 minutes because that's how long Genos has been stood outside waiting. _What's he doing?_ A young school girl comes from the next road over and starts walking towards him. She has long black hair and green eyes. _Why does she look familiar?_

Oh.

Hinata Kimura. The girl who runs Genos' fan service. She walks right up to Genos and smiles. He smiles back.

 _Genos…smiled?_

Chest pain.

Genos opens the door to the restaurant and leads her inside. _Are they on a date?_

Shit. Why is this bothering me so much? Maybe I didn't see properly, maybe that wasn't Genos. No that was definitely Genos I would never mistake him for someone else. _Why is that?_

Maybe they're not on a date! Maybe it's just a fan meet up. Just the two of them. In a fancy restaurant. She was dressed up really nice as well.

 _Who am I kidding…_

I carry on waiting. Hoping. But they don't come out. I need to go home.

…..

I don't even know why I've got the TV on in front of me because I'm not paying it any attention. How could I when I'm thinking about a million other things. Someone knocks on the door but I don't bother to go and answer it because I know it's not Genos because he's not coming back.

"Sensei." I hear from the other side of the door.

 _Shit._

I'm not answering that door because;

I really don't want to see Genos right now.

I'm only in my pyjama bottoms.

I really _really_ don't want to see Genos right now.

"Sensei?" he speaks again. And maybe it's because of everything that's happened lately and the fact that I'm not thinking properly but I seem to forget a very important thing. He used to live here, which means he has a spare…

The door opens.

"Sensei?" he looks at me and tilts his head, "Why didn't you answer the door?"

 _Indeed why?_

"I…I…" why can't I seem to get any words out.

"I only came to get my things. Don't worry I'll be gone in a minute." He stops looking at me and walks straight past me towards the lounge.

"Have you…have you found somewhere else to stay yet?" I finally manage to say something.

Genos speaks. But not to me. "I did. She doesn't live too far away so it means I can still complete my hero duties, if that's what you were worried about." He sounds blunt.

Wait… _she_?

"Who…who is she?" I hear myself ask. Genos carries on packing his stuff which I find unsettling.

"No one you know Sensei."

"It's her isn't it! Hinata!" _What am I saying?!_ Genos finally stops what he's doing and turns around to face me. But I don't let him speak because I carry on shouting. "I saw you two together at that fancy restaurant. On a date."

 _What's going on with me? I almost sound…_

"Sensei…are you jealous?"

 _Bingo._


	4. Saved by the door bell

I can't speak. My mind is in a panic now and all that comes out of my mouth are pathetic mummers as if my tongue's tied into a million knots. The worst part is that Genos just keeps on staring at me, waiting for me to answer. _Me…Jealous? Don't make me laugh. Who would be jealous of a stupid little date…_

Probably me.

"Sensei?" Genos tilts his head at me patiently waiting for an answer. He looks anxious.

"I…I…I'm not." is all I manage _. I must look fucking pathetic right now_. To my surprise Genos stands up from where he is and walks over to me taking my hand into his.

"Sensei. I saw you outside the restaurant."

 _You what?!_

"I didn't want to embarrass you so I kept it quiet till now." He looks at me while I choke with embarrassment.

"Geez. I wasn't anywhere near a restaurant…stop lying." I decide to ramble nonsense.

Genos gives out a little laugh which surprises me. "Then Sensei, how did you know I was at a restaurant with a girl?"

 _Oh._

That's when I realise I've turned bright red because I've never felt more embarrassed in my entire life. Genos knew this whole time that I'd been watching…spying on him outside the restaurant and now I just go and make a bigger fool out of myself.

"Besides." Genos continues as he rests one of his hands against my blushing face, "I would never mistake you for someone else." He smiles again which makes me turn 10 shades darker.

I can't think. I don't know what to think. I guess I really was jealous of Genos being with another person. But why…

Before I can think about anything, Genos moves in closer so that our faces were only a few inches apart. He keeps looking at me straight in the eyes. For some reason, I just can't bring myself to push him away. Instead I do something I never would have thought of doing…EVER.

I close the distance between us and plant my own lips against his. Which shocks Genos just as much as it surprises me. I don't pull away and neither does he. We just stand there with our lips together. Suddenly Genos takes his hand away from my face.

 _Shit. I've freaked him out._

I pull my lips away quickly and look at a slightly startled face. _Genos' face._ Who now has his hand hovering over his own lips.

"Sensei?" he muttered through his hand.

 _He must feel disgusted._

"I…that was only a joke. I didn't think you would react like this. I'm sor…." I can't say anything else because Genos grabs the sides of my face and kisses me. Much harder than I kissed him. He doesn't wait for my reaction. Soon after I feel myself getting pushed against the wall so that our bodies are close together. Genos doesn't hesitate to stick his tongue into my mouth so that I moan like an idiot. It feels amazing.

 _What am I thinking…_

I grab onto Genos' back so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes his body against mine and I moan again. This time even louder. His tongue is still in my mouth and it feels like every corner is being violated. He moves one hand from my face and I feel as it slowly makes its way down my chest.

"Ahh…Genos." I can't believe what I'm hearing. _Even though it's my own voice_.

He starts playing with one of my nipples and at first it feels more _strange_ than pleasurable. I let out some doubtful groans.

"I will make you feel good now Sensei." Genos whispers into my ears. That's when I become aware of something hard poking against my…

 _Fuck._

"Genos wait!" I break apart out kiss which leaves massive strings of saliva running down both corners of my mouth. I have my hands out in front of me leaning against Genos' chest. I can feel his eyes on me and it makes me nervous. _I must look a mess_. I point out the situation to Genos using my eyes. He looks down.

"Sensei!" he now looks just as embarrassed as me which is kinda cute, "I'm so sorry…I."

To be honest. I didn't even know what Genos had hiding under his trousers, but whatever it was it was insistently pushing against my own dick which was making me slightly uncomfortable…

Or should I say _horny_.

"Sensei." He looks at me guilty eyes.

"Yes…?"

"Can I…just this once, make you feel good?" Genos somehow manages it say without even batting an eyelash. While I, on the other hand, turn bright scarlet.

"How can you…how can you just say something so embarrassing?!" I ask but I can't look at him straight in the face because it's too awkward.

"Because I love you."

 _There he goes again. The little shit._

Before I can do anything else he starts rubbing his erection against my crotch and I let out a horrific moan which only encourages Genos to push his body even more. I can soon feel my own dick getting harder.

 _Why am I feeling it so much?_

I put my hand back around Genos' back to support myself while he keeps rubbing our erections together. I watch as he starts to pull down my pyjama bottoms and that's when I realise that I have nothing on underneath.

"Wait…Genos what are you doing?" I try to argue but I'm still too taken up by his body rubbing against mine. He slowly pulls my bottoms down so that my growing erection becomes completely exposed. I hide my face with my hands because I'm far too embarrassed right now.

"Sensei. Why are you so embarrassed? Your whole body is beautiful. Including your…"

"Alright alight! Geeez stop saying stuff like this." I manage to speak up before he carried on.

"Sensei…can I?"

"J…just do what you want." I shut my hands tighter around my face so that Genos doesn't see how pathetically flustered I am. I can hear Genos sigh.

"Don't Genos…"

He holds my hands away from my face and above my head. My pathetic flushed face is now on show and Genos is staring right through me.

"See. Beautiful." He tells me while I lean against a wall with my legs wrapped round my disciple.

"I told you…stop saying embarrassing things." I hopelessly lecture Genos who is obviously finding this situation amusing. He lets go of my hands and looks down at my exposed erection.

"Sensei. Please let me…"

Genos is soon cut off by the sound of aggressive knocking coming from the other side of the door.

"You guys here? I've tried to contact you by your phones but you haven't been picking up."

Me and Genos look at each other. _Tatsumaki?_


	5. A worthy Disciple

To be completely honest, I couldn't give a flying fuck about who was on the other side of that door because right now I…yes _me_ …have my _bare_ legs wrapped around Genos with my _bare_ erection hanging out. Or should I say _sticking_ out.

Wait…I have my erection…what.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." I suddenly hear myself scream. What have I been doing? Was I swept in the moment?

Maybe I just ate something weird and now it's gone to my head…

"Baldy, is that you?" a confused Tatsumaki asked from the other side of the door.

 _Shit. I forgot about her._

I look at Genos who doesn't seem the slightest bit worried that there's someone on the other side of the door, who could walk in at any moment…

"Genos…please let me go." I whisper as quietly as I can between gritted teeth. Genos doesn't reply but only looks at me with what I would call a disappointed face. He immediately lets go of my waist as my feet touch the floor. I look down at my horrid state.

 _Fuck. What am I meant to do about this?_

I pull up my pyjama bottoms that had recently been discarded from my body…thanks to a certain someone. Then I put on the first shirt I can find and pull it as far down as possible so it covers…my current condition. I run over to the door and open it just enough to fit my head around the corner.

"Ahh sorry for the wait. What is it?" I ask a very moody looking Tatsumaki. To be honest, I don't think I've _ever_ seen her in a good mood.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing?"

Yes indeed, what the fuck _was_ I doing…

"Anyway, the Hero Association is calling some meeting up in their headquarters. Apparently all heroes need to attend…even _you_ baldly." She threw me a vexing look which pissed me off.

"Well thanks for telling me. Bye now." I go to shut the door but she holds it open before I can.

"It's now!" she continues moaning.

"Okay okay. Just let me get dressed will you, I'll be up there soon."

"Don't forget to bring your boyfriend." She grins at me as she finally lets go of the door so I can close it.

 _Genos probably heard that._

I turn around to an empty flat. Did the bugger already leave? _Rude._

I pull my bottoms away from my skin as I look back down at my throbbing erection. I'm not going to any fucking meeting before I sort this out.

The bathroom will have to do…

…..

I hate meetings. _Hate_ them. I just waste my time as I _pretend_ to listen to all the other heroes while they probably talk about nonsense. I arrive at the headquarters bang on time, just as everyone starts taking their seats. I look around the long table for an empty space. I spot two. One next to Child Emperor and one next to…Genos.

I take the first option.

I feel Genos' eyes watch me as I walk over to the seat and it makes me nervous. There's no way I can look at him after what just happened. I try and distract myself by talking to Emperor who is concentrating too hard on eating his lolly.

"So…hey Kid, how are things?" I try and small talk. He looks up at me with cold eyes.

"Err. Don't talk to me C-Class baldly." He goes back to licking his candy.

 _This little shit…_

I awkwardly laugh it off and look around for someone else to talk to. Suddenly someone puts their arm around me. I look up to see Bang by my side.

"Saitama! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" he kindly offers.

"Ahh yes, I guess it has been a while. I'm fine thanks. Yourself?" I awkwardly answer because I've never been good at small talk.

"Haha. Good good my friend." He pats me on the back before leaning against the table next to me. "I heard you do a lot of fighting. You still trying to work your way up the ranks?" He asks.

"I'm trying my best I guess…" Well that brought my mood down again. I wonder if Bang notices the sudden change in atmosphere because he soon rushes into a panic.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way! There's nothing wrong with being a C-Class hero…" Bang's attempt to emend is soon cut off by the Child Emperor's ear piercing laugh. Both of us turn round to face the little shit.

"Don't make me laugh. Nothing wrong with being a C-Class hero?" the brat looks directly at me, "The reason a hero is put into C-Class is because they're weak. Am I right Bang?" he asks without moving his glace from my direction. Bang hopelessly mutters in response.

"The weak shouldn't have the right to be a hero. What's the point in a having someone who can't defeat monsters or save people. We S-Class heroes should have nothing to do with y…" we all watch as the brat gets blasted over to the other side of the room.

I, and everyone else in the room, turn around to the source. _Genos._

"Don't you dare say something like that to my Sensei you little brat!" he shouts loud enough across the room so Child Emperor can still hear him from the several miles away he probably is right now. Everyone in the room is now looking at me.

 _Shit. What do I do?_

"What's been going on in here!?" Sweet Mask, who now just entered the room, is standing at the doors with his hands on his hips. My first time ever seeing him in person and I can see why he's top rank in the popularity charts.

Everyone turns back around to point guilty fingers at Genos who still hasn't cooled off from his rant. Nevertheless, Sweet Mask decides to look over to me which takes me by surprise.

"I think things just got out of hand…sir." I pathetically throw my hands up in defence. _Why the hell am I defending Genos for?_

Sweet Mask starts walking over to me so that he comes completely out of the shadow. I can now see how good looking he really is. But I'm mostly jealous that he has nice hair. Or just _hair_ in general _._

"Saitama isn't it?" he asks. I nod frantically. He leans in towards me so that his face isn't that far away from mine, "Well Saitama, I suggest you take your hot-headed disciple out of this room to cool down."

"Umm. He's not really my…" I try.

"Now!" he shouts into my ear which scares not just me but everyone else in the room.

I quickly nod in forced agreement and make my awkward way out of the room. Genos, who had been listening, followed behind me.

…..

How embarrassing. I get kicked out of a meeting in front of everyone. And to top it all up, I'm sure I gave that Sweet Mask guy a _great_ first impression.

I wasn't sure if I was meant to wait outside the meeting room for someone to tell me what the meeting was _actually_ about. Either way, I decided that I was in the mood to go home. So that's where I'm heading.

Genos is still awkwardly trailing behind me but he hasn't said a word since we set off. Maybe he's feeling guilty? Good! He should feel guilty for embarrassing me in front of everyone like that…

"Sensei…"

 _Oh here comes the apology._

"I'm sorry."

I don't stop walking and I don't turn around because I don't feel like talking to him. Or even looking at him to be honest.

"Sensei!" he tries again. "Sensei, please speak to me. I'm really sorry!"

He sounds like a sad puppy which is making _me_ feel guilty now.

"Alright alirght. Don't worry about it. You're forgiven." I quickly brush off as I continue walking ahead. I can still hear Genos' foot steps behind me but they get slower and slower. Until, soon they stop all together. I decide to turn around.

Genos just stands there, with his hands hanging by his sides and his head dropped, looking down to the ground. And if I'm not imagining things, I pretty sure I saw a tear drop fall from his face and hit the floor.

Is Genos…crying? I didn't even know he _could_ cry…

"Please don't look at me Sensei. I am a disgrace. I'm not worthy to be called your disciple. All I do is mess things up for you and make trouble for you." I watch as more tear drops hit the ground, "I just hate it when people look down on you Sensei and treat you like that. They don't understand you! They don't know how kind, clever, strong…or amazing you are."

"I just don't want you to hate me Sensei." He finally looks up at me. His black eyes seem darker than usual and the patches of human skin on his face seem to be slightly coloured. His face is lined with the continuing floods of tears that are leaving his eyes. He looks a mess…and it's all because of me?

"I…I don't hate you." I say without thinking. But it's the truth. Even though he can do things that make me mad almost every day…I can defiantly say I don't hate him.

"Sensei…Sensei please let me continue being your disciple! I promise I'll do my best…"Genos carries on balling while even more tears, _if that were possible_ , run down his face. I franticly look around the street as I suddenly notice we're attracting a lot of attention. I walk over to Genos and gently guide him to one of the side alley streets…away from everyone else.

"Genos. Pull you're self together man and don't be so hard on yourself." I try and reason with the giant crying baby who is trying to look at me through the streams of tears. "You're an S-Class hero, correct?" he pathetically nods. "Then you're doing _something_ right. You fight monsters all the time and save hundreds of people. You know…if anyone's kind, smart or clever it's _you_." I hear myself say. Genos finally stops crying now and rubs at the corner of his eyes, "If that doesn't make you worthy to be my disciple, then I don't know _what_ does?"

I decide to put my hands onto Genos' shoulders and give them a good shake, "Listen man, I bet you're one of the best heroes out there! So pull yourself together and keep working hard!"

I should be a motivational speaker. I'm proud of myself.

Genos wildly starts blinking, as if trying to take in everything I'd just said. I give his shoulders a firm squeeze before giving him a smile.

"There there. How about I cook us something to eat when we get back?" I offer to a Genos who still seems to be trying to take everything in. He doesn't answer me but instead continues to stare at me.

This is slightly awkward…

"Hey, buddy…you alright?" I wave my hand in front of his face only for Genos to grab hold of my wrist. "Err Genos."

"Sensei. Can I kiss you?" are Genos' choice of words.

"Of..f of course not!" I ramble. I already know that I'm blushing but I can't help it because this little shit keeps saying embarrassing things like this.

"But Sensei…what about before?" he leans in which only makes me step back. Genos still has hold of my wrist. I then realise that I chose the wrong venue to discuss this matter. In a tight alley way, with no one around…just the two of us.

I basically asked for this to happen. _Shit._

"Before was a mistake…an accident! I..I was just caught up in the moment!" why can I never speak properly at these crucial moments.

"Sensei, you were the one who kissed me first…"

Ahh yes. I forgot about that small little detail…

"I told you, I was just caught up in the moment…" I start to realise that my actions seem to be betraying my words; as my eyes have now dropped down to Genos' lips.

"Did you not enjoy it Sensei?" Genos seriously asks.

"Enjoy…what?" I speak but my eyes are still glued to his lips. His soft, smooth lips…

"Our last kiss." Genos tightens the grip around my wrist.

"I did." I think out loud. Genos' eyes light up.

 _Shit._

"I mean…I…I…" I _really_ did enjoy that kiss.

"Sensei, just let me kiss you. I promise I won't do anything else you don't like…" Genos lets go of my wrist and slowly moves his hand across my arm, up my neck until he's holding the side of my face.

"O…okay."


	6. Things are getting Steamy

"0…okay."

I watch as Genos slowly closes the distance between us so that our lips gently touch. It feels just as good as the last time we kissed. I suddenly feel his lips push slightly harder against mine which doesn't surprise me as much as it did last time.

"Sensei…" Genos speaks onto my mouth, trying his best not to separate our kiss, "Please can I put it in."

I freeze.

"You…you said you wouldn't do anything I didn't like." I argue into Genos' lips.

"But you liked it when I put it in last time Sensei." I can feel Genos smiling against my lips.

 _I liked it?! When did we…?_

"Please Sensei." He tightens his grip around my face.

 _Did I just hear him right? Did he ask if he could put in his…_

"Sensei. Please open your mouth so I can put my tongue in."

His…tongue. He was talking about his tongue. Of course he fucking was.

 _Wait. Why do I feel disappointed…_

I obediently part my lips and open my mouth a fraction. Genos wastes no time before pushing his tongue inside.

"Ahh." I moan.

I can feel Genos' other hand around my waist and to be honest his grip is a little tighter than I would like it to be. It still feels amazing. It almost feels like his hands are all over my body. And it's making me hot.

 _Really_ hot.

"Sensei..." this time _Genos_ moans. And to hear my name being moaned is a huge turn on.

He pulls my face closer to his so that the kiss gets deeper and deeper. I decide to put my _own_ tongue inside Genos' mouth which receives a very positive response.

"Ah Sensei." He moans even sexier than the last time. _Was his voice always this erotic?_

I flinch when I feel his hand leave my waist and start playing with the belt on my suit. He pushes his thumb underneath and follows the belt round until he reaches the front. He then starts working on undoing the hook.

"Genos…what are you…doing?" I pathetically pant between kisses.

He pulls out his tongue from my mouth leaving behind a trail of saliva. I feel far more embarrassed now that I'm looking eye to eye with the person I just made out with.

"I wish to see your body Sensei." He leans back over towards me so that his mouth just touches and plays at the tip of my ear, " _all_ of it." He whispers.

 _Holy shit._

I blush like no man has ever blushed before.

"Sensei, hold onto my shoulders. I'll take us home"

"Why…why now?" I speak my thoughts.

"We can't carry on here. People will see us Sensei." Then Genos starts 'what _I_ would call blushing', "I also don't want anyone else to see your body."

He tries to look me in the eye but I can see he's far too embarrassed. So imagine how embarrassed _I_ feel, you little shit!

I bring one of my arms across my face to try and hide my blushing appearance but I keep my eyes on Genos, "What exactly…do you want to do with me?"

 _I sound like a fucking school girl._

But it would seem that Genos took _what_ I said, and _how_ I said it very well. As huge amounts of steam suddenly gush out of his ears. He starts making some high pitch whistling noise which sounds exactly like a boiling kettle. I can also feel his body temperature shoot up.

Cute.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I can't hold back anymore."

With that he takes hold of my waist and legs while hoisting me up into a princess carry. _Which I don't fucking appreciate._ He then powers up and fires off the ground into the sky. I decide to look down onto the countless buildings and shops instead of looking up at Genos.

It's definitely less awkward that way.

"Sensei, we're almost there." I hear him say but I was too busy still taking in the view.

He decides to approach the flat by going round the back onto the balcony. He doesn't put me down as his feet touch the ground, which makes me feel slightly awkward. Genos opens the balcony door with one hand, keeping the other tightly around my body. I decide to lean my face into his chest so we can fit through the door frame.

 _He smells nice._

I hear Genos close the door behind us. Then it just us in the room. _Alone._

I don't know why but I suddenly feel really nervous.

"Sensei." Genos mutters as he gently puts me down on the futon that I left open this morning.

 _What should I do? What do people do in these types of situations!?_

"Sensei, please take off your clothes." He's looking straight at me now.

 _Ahh that's what people do…_

"Just…don't watch me." I hear myself negotiate.

I reach back over my shoulders to grab the top of my zip. I start to pull it down slowly so that my skin gets gradually more exposed. Genos watches my every move.

Even though I remember asking him _not_ to watch me.

Once I unzipped my suit down to my waist belt I awkwardly pulled off the baggy material from my shoulders. I was now sat topless in front of Genos who had something leaking out of his nose.

"Err Genos, you have…" I awkwardly point at his face. He immediately wipes his nose with his hand.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I just can't wait much longer." He says while moving towards me on his hands and knees.

 _He's a horny mess._

"Wait Wait Genos!" I wave my hands out in front of me so that he can't get any closer, "What should I do now?" I ask with a bright red blush across my face.

More 'stuff' comes out of Genos' nose.

"Sensei. You still haven't taken all your clothes off." He looks down at my lower body which makes me blush even more.

I immediately push my hands against his chest and turn my red face away. "I can't. It's…it's too embarrassing."

Genos takes gentle hold of my wrists and kisses my knuckles on one hand. "I'll do it for you." Are the words that leave his mouth.

Just the thought of Genos undressing me was making me feel hot and bothered. I whine to myself with my face still turned away. "Fine." I mutter as quietly as possible, but Genos still hears me.

I watch as Genos lowers himself down to the level of my waist. He reaches out and grabs the sides of my belt and takes it off. I'm now left with my suit gathered around my hips. Genos takes a break from stripping me and decides to move his hands up my bare chest instead.

"Genos, wait…" I feel like I can't say anymore when he starts playing with my nipples. His fingers begin by moving round in small circles, then he starts rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. "Ahh…stop." I wish I could control my voice. But I _can't._

I can feel Genos' eyes on me, watching my reaction.

 _This damn pervert._

"Sensei, moan loader for me please." He asks without a single hint of embarrassment.

"I will not! How can you say things like that…"

Genos suddenly twists my nipples with his fingers.

"Ahhh noo."

 _Spoke too soon._


	7. A well timed Explosion

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. My life has been a little crazy lately But here's a new chapter and I've got a good idea where the story's going to go from here so I should be back to regular weekly updates soon. Thanks for all your support and follows, I hope you carry on reading. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Zelda Moriarty.**_

So I've lost control over my voice and it would now appear that I have also lost control over my jaw; as I leave it hanging open. I can feel a small trail of saliva dripping down the corner of my mouth.

"Ahh Genos…st…stop"

He shows me an evil grin before covering one of my nipples with his mouth.

"Ahhh noo."

 _God if anyone could hear me now._

Genos continues to suck on my nipple and it feels amazing, but equally as painful because the moron is sucking too fucking hard. I take notice that he hasn't abandoned my other nipple and instead carries on rubbing it with his thumb.

 _Twitch._

"Genos…please stop…ahhh."

 _Twitch._

"Ahh…if you don't stop…"

Genos finally leaves my nipple alone after giving it one final lick.

"Sensei." He carries his gaze down to my crotch area. My now _elevated_ crotch area. "Can I?"

"Can…can you what?" I gasp between heavy breaths.

"Can I use my mouth here?" he seductively points down to my pants with his finger. I turn crimson.

"Of…of course not, you idiot!"

Genos just tilts his head in confusion as he looks back up to face me.

"But Sensei," He decides to place his hand on top of my clothed crotch, "aren't you feeling it here?"

 _This little motherfucker._

"No…don't touch it." I make a pathetic attempt of moving Genos' hand away but he keeps it firmly in hold. Before I can do anything else he starts moving his hand in a circular motion.

"Ahh…" another uncontrollable moan leaves my mouth.

"Please let me hear your voice Sensei." He says, while continuing to rub my growing erection.

I feel my back start to lean back and my hips push forward. Before I know it my thrusting my crotch against Genos' hand and it feels incredible. This unfamiliar friction is making me hot.

"Ah Genos." I whine with my back arched.

Genos' hand starts to crawl up my crotch and under my clothes. "Ah wait…" Genos slides his fingers under my pants and grabs hold of my dick. Instead of rubbing it, like he did last time, he starts moving his hand up and down.

"Ahh no…" I pant as Genos gets me off.

 _OMG…Genos is getting me off._

"Sensei, touch mine too." He leans over and uses his ' _un-occupied'_ hand to take hold of one of my wrists. He then guides it over to his crotch area and that's when I notice Genos has a serious hard-on.

 _Fuck._

I obediently start rubbing my hand over Genos' hard dick. Even though he still had clothes on, I could still feel _him_ with my hand.

"Ahh Sensei." Genos' first moan.

 _His voice is so fucking erotic._

We watch each other's hands as we pant and moan. Genos suddenly starts moving _his_ hand up and down a lot faster which takes me by surprise.

"Ahhhhh. Genos…don't stop."

"I won't sensei."

He brings his face over to mine and takes over my lips.

 _Jesus. I can't do two things at once._

I try my best to accept Genos' tongue but I'm having trouble controlling my jaw, as it's still wide open because all I can feel is his hand on my dick. Instead Genos starts sucking on the corner of my mouth, licking up my salvia that's made its way down my chin.

 _Twitch._

"Genos…I'm c…close." I desperately pant.

"Me too Sensei!" Genos pants _just_ as desperately.

I start rubbing Genos' crotch faster which makes him moan against my mouth.

"Sensei…"

"Genos…I'm going to c..cu." I jerk forwards as I release into his hand.

I watch as Genos arches back in pleasure as he also releases into his pants. I could feel it through the clothes.

"Sensei, that felt amazing." He praises me after catching his breath. Meanwhile, _I'm_ still panting like an idiot trying to catch _mine_.

I watch as he gently leans towards me and kisses my forehead.

"I still want to touch you." Genos proclaims out of now where.

"Y…you've done enough touching for today!" I finally catch my breath.

"Sensei, does this mean I can embrace you tomorrow?!" his hopeful eyes spread wide open at me.

"I…didn't mean that!" I lightly punch his arm.

 _Why don't I feel so disgusted after Genos touched me…I mean, he even made me c…cu_

Ahhhhh. I can't even think about it.

"Sensei."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

 _Yes, yes you can._

"Umm….I…"

I _would_ have continued pointlessly mumbling if it wasn't for the loud explosion right outside the flat.

"We…should probably go and check that out." I say as I pull my gaze away from Genos who had been waiting for an answer.

"R…right."

I didn't see his face but I could tell he was disappointed.

"Ah Sensei…"

 _Is he going to ask again…_

"You might want to sort yourself out first before going outside."

 _Oh._


	8. Team Work

It seems we weren't the only ones that heard the explosion because by the time me and Genos got outside, _after some cleaning up,_ there were other heroes at the scene. I spot Rider in the near distance, cycling towards us. He waves. I also see Bang, Tatsumaki and Child Emperor…

 _I hate that little shit._

I decide I like Bang the most so I make my way over to _his_ side.

"So, do you know what's happened here?" I ask as I scratch the back of my head.

"Ah Saitama!" Bang pats me on the back like he always does. "Well, you know what Sweet Mask was talking about in the meeting…"

He stops talking because we both suddenly remember that I got kicked out of _that_ meeting. _Thanks to a certain someone._

Bang awkwardly coughs. "Anyways. There's been a report sent about a villain that seems to be blowing up things left, right and centre."

 _Sounds cheerful._

"So Sweet Mask made this our new top priority. And listen to this…" he summons me closer with his hand so I obediently lean towards him, "Apparently Mask has a 'reward' for the hero who defeats it."

 _A reward?_

"Are we talking money?" I start getting slightly excited. _Hey, it's not my fault I'm poor._

"Who knows!? But whatever it is, I want it!" Bang lets out a hearty laugh before patting me on the back again. A little harder than the last time.

I watch as Bang makes his way over to Rider who finally stopped cycling and parked up against one of the houses. I decide to leave the gossip spreading to him and turn back round to face Genos who had apparently been standing right behind me all long.

"Geez man, there's no need to follow me round." That came out colder than I'd intended.

"Ah sorry Sensei." Came an immediate apology. I just sigh.

"Right. Well let's go and check it out." I suggest to Genos who surprisingly wasn't looking in my direction. _Well that's new._

We walk further down the street to the exact location where the explosion had taken place. There wasn't really much to see as most of the buildings around were in pieces and the road now had a massive crater. There was debris everywhere and dust particles were still flying around since it only happened about 10 minutes ago.

 _What are we meant to get from this?_

"Sensei, look at this." I turn my attention round to Genos who's holding a piece of red material in his hand. "It looks like a piece of ripped clothing. Maybe this monster was wearing it? I could analyse it!"

"Well, it's a start." Was my half-hearted reply.

I wait as Genos stares at the piece of material with his eyes that have now turned bright red. _Scary._

"Scan complete Sensei."

"And…?"

"100% Linen material, a casual sweater, Red, size 12 and worn by a male."

Great…So we have a dude with a bad fashion sense? _Helpful._

"Errr…anything else?" I try.

"No, sorry Sensei. It's too small to get any valuable information from it…"

"Well, he's obviously not here anymore so why don't we just split up and look for him?" I suggest. But to be honest I don't even know what this guy looks like…

"Good idea Sensei!" Genos takes my plan on board straight away.

"Yes, good idea Saitama." Repeats a voice from behind me.

I immediately turn around to see Sweet Mask standing a few metres away from us with one of his hands loosely held on his hip.

 _Oh shit._ The last time I saw this guy was when…

"I do hope you managed to cool down your delinquent disciple after that…' _performance'_ he gave at the meeting." he sheepishly grins at me with his white teeth.

His fucking _perfect_ white teeth.

"Ahaha. I'm sorry about that. Well…" I quickly glance over to Genos who currently looks like he wants to punch Mask in the face, "He won't do it again!" I boldly proclaim.

"I see. Sticking up for him are we?" he chuckles while throwing his hand through his perfect hair.

 _Jesus, why is everything about this guy so fucking perfect._

"Anyway, regarding your plan. I think that's the best chance we have at catching this 'thing' since we don't really have any decent information at this current time."

"I see." I look back again at Genos and give him a nod, "We'll get going then…"

"Wait! We'll spilt up and look for him like you suggested, but _I'll_ decide the groups."

"Groups? Can't we just go our own ways…" I try but he decides to cut me short again.

"No!"

We watch as Sweet Mask summons the surrounding heroes with his bashful arm movements until we're all in a circle. _Now I feel lame._

"Right. Now listen here. Child you're with Bang and…"

"It's _Emperor_ Child, you A-Class numbskull!" the brat yells before returning back to sucking his lollypop.

 _At least he's rude to everyone…not just me._

Mask laughs it off instead of arguing.

"Okay then... _Emperor_ Child, you're with Bang and Rider."

The two nod in agreement.

"Genos, you're with…"

"Sensei of course!" he flashes me a smile.

"No! Why can't you guys let me finish a single sentence!"

 _You're one to talk._

"Right listen you cyborg freak! You're with Tatsumaki."

 _Wait, that means I'm left with…_

"And Saitama. You're with me."


	9. Smoke hides everything

I wish I'd never left my bloody flat. That's if I had known that I would have been walking round town in the most humiliating disguise on earth…

But how _would_ I have known…

"Remind me, _why_ are we doing this again?!" I turn around to Sweet Mask. My new partner in crime.

 _Temporarily anyway._

"I told you Saitama! I bet this monster knows his stuff. He probably knows exactly what all us heroes look like." He answers me but his gaze is somewhere else.

"Okay. But listen do I really need to wear _this_?" I look down at myself, freshly horrified by the view. Mask made me wear what he called 'a casual get up' but I feel like I'm about to go into a 5 star restaurant. I'm also wearing glasses. But that's not the worst part. He made me wear a w…w…wig.

 _If this is some kind of sick joke about me being bald, I swear I'm going to punch him right in his fucking perfect face._

"Ah stop complaining. You look good in that suit." Mask throws me a wink _._ I sigh.

I look at my partner in crime who's also wearing a suit. But with his looks it just fits him like a glove.

I sigh again.

"Ah. Just round here now. This is where one of the explosions took place yesterday." He speaks while guiding me to turn left down a side street with his hands.

"How do you know this explosion was caused by this 'thing'?" I decide that it's a suitable question.

"Because of this." He reaches out his long pale hand and points one of his long bony fingers into the side street. I let my eyes follow his gesture.

A massive crater, even bigger than the one earlier, took up the entire street. The walls on either side, that had once been a bakery and a clothes shop, where now in piles of rubble on the ground.

"Oh." Escapes my mouth.

I watch as Sweet Mask marches past me and makes his way over to the crater. "The problem is, I can't seem to find a pattern." He rests his elbow on his arm and starts stroking his non-existent beard.

"A pattern? Why would that help?" I notice that my question annoys him.

 _Well sorry for not being fucking Sherlock Holmes._

"Without a pattern, we're never going to know when or where he'll hit n…"

Ironically. Mask's voice was soon drowned out by a loud explosion that couldn't have been more than a few streets away from us.

"Quickly Saitama! With our location, we could catch him before he disappears again!" Mask starts rubbing his hands together with excitement. "This is going to be fun." He mutters to himself.

 _Is it?_

I decide to follow Mask anyway because he has a point about our good location. We run through the crowds of people who are running in the opposite direction. _Away_ from the explosion. Like normal people.

And I say _run._ But more like _awkward side-jog-limping_ because it's fucking hard to run in this suit.

"Over there!" I glance over at Mask who is still sprinting ahead of me but pointing towards the large clouds of smoke and fire just a few yards up ahead.

He gets there before I do but there's so much smoke everywhere that I can't really see anything.

"Saitama! Get ready to fight!" I hear Mask's voice near me…somewhere.

"Huh, why?" I yell back aimlessly into the smoke because I don't know where the fuck he is.

"I just saw a shadow. He's here I can sense it!" I can hear the excitement in his voice.

To my surprise, _I also_ see a shadow. And it's getting closer. Maybe we did get here in time. I try not to make too much sound and slowly make my way around the shadow. I click my knuckles before loosening my tie.

 _I'm ready._

I clench my fist and swing my arm out towards the shadow. As I hit, something feels wrong.

 _Fuck._

I swear I just punched a face. A very smooth-skinned face. And I could have sworn that I felt shoulder-length hair playing against my hand…

 _Shit._

That shadow didn't belong to some monster. It was Mask. And I just punched him in his perfect face.

"AHHHHHHHH fuck!" I hear him yell as I send him flying across the other end of the street against a wall.

 _What do I do? He's going to kill me! I just got out of his bad books too! What should I do…_

"Saitama! Watch out! He's here! And he's strong." I hear his voice from a distance.

 _Wow._

"Aha okay thanks…I'll keep…a look out." I respond as convincingly as possible.

To my surprise… _again_. I see another shadow in the distance but the smoke has settled down enough for me to make out a rough outline. That body frame looks awfully familiar…

"Sensei?! Are you here?!"

 _Bingo._

"Genos!"

 _Wait. Why do I sound like an excited little school girl who's just seen her boyfriend._

"Ahh yes Genos. I'm here." I try again…a bit more casually.

"Sensei! We heard the explosion and came straight over. Are you okay?"

He's standing right in front of me now with a relieved look on his face…which suddenly turns into confused one.

"Um Sensei. Why are you wearing those clothes?" his gaze moves up my body and to the top of my head, "And that wig?"

I forgot I was still wearing this.

"Mask made me wear it." I reply while taking off my wig and glasses.

"That's better." He smiles and I blush. _That seems to be an awfully frequent pattern lately. Why?_

"Sensei. I'm glad you're okay." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I try desperately to brush away the current tight pain in my chest.

 _It's almost like I feel happy and excited to see him._

Before I can get my shit together Genos steals a quick kiss from my lips which takes me completely by surprise.

"What…what are you doing…someone could have seen that…" I whisper because I'm not quite sure exactly how far away Mask is right now.

"No they couldn't have Sensei. There's too much smoke."

 _This bastard planned this out didn't he…_

I just stutter and mutter as a reply.

"Hey Genos! Where are you!? You can't just go off and leave a girl!" A piercing voice belonging to Tatsumaki comes from the other side of the smoke. "Genos! Hey Genos!"

 _Jesus Christ her voice is so annoying._

I look up at Genos whose face is still close to mine. "Please just answer her before I go insane." I mutter quietly enough to make sure _she_ didn't hear that.

"As you wish Sensei." He reluctantly leaves my side and flies up and out of the smoke to get her attention.

"There you are!" she continues to yell.

I decide to make my own way out of the smoke and towards where I last heard Mask's voice. I mean, I should probably check if he's alright. But I'm so glad I didn't punch with all my strength. _Otherwise there'd probably be no Mask to check up on._

"Ahh Mask? Man, are you alright?" I search around the area, "Are you even here?" _Maybe I should have started with that._

"Over here Saitama." I finally hear his voice and follow it until I'm by his side.

Well, considering it was me who punched him, his face doesn't look too bad. Maybe I caught him on a good angle.

"That son of a bitch really hurt me!" I hear him rant.

"Aha yeah." _I should probably brush up on my acting._

Mask tries to get himself up off the floor but I do feel a bit guilty watching him struggle.

"Ah listen man. Let me help you up." I offer with one of my hands reached out towards him.

He looks like he wanted to refuse at first but he soon reaches out and grabs onto my hand.

"Umm…thanks." Mask awkwardly coughs.

I pull his arm around my shoulders and hoist him up.

"Ah shit."

"Um what's wrong?" I ask doubtfully.

"It looks like my leg is busted. Fuck, that guy was strong."

"So what should I do? Do you want me to leave you here?"

"You could always princess carry me." He winks. I'm sure he soon felt my awkwardness and rushed to fill the silence, "That was a joke Saitama…"

 _Well, it wasn't funny._

"Okay, just let me put my arm around your shoulders and I guess I'll limp for now." he _orders_ me rather than asks me.

I obediently do as he says and we soon make our slow way out of the smoke and towards Genos and Tatsumaki.

"Just don't leave me like that again!" we hear her final words of anger vent towards Genos as we emerge into the clear air.

"Ah, you two took long enough!" she decides to shout at _us_ now instead.

Fortunately her voice is soon drowned out by the sudden appearance of Bang who's currently running towards us.

"Guys! Me and Rider just saw a suspicious looking figure running through the next city over. It could be our guy!" Bang gestures us over with his hands.

"Where's Rider then?" Tatsumaki asks.

"He's gone after him to make sure we don't lose sight of the fella."

"Wait a minute! That can't be the guy we're after because he was here just a few moments ago." Mask decides to speak up.

Everyone turns round to Mask and...well, _me_ because I'm sort of holding him up.

"What? You saw him?!" Everyone asks at once. Except Genos, who doesn't really seem the slightest bit interested in what Mask has to say.

"Well…no. But if he _wasn't_ here…then who punched me in the face!?"

 _Someone for the love of God, please change the subject._


	10. Cornered

We have been running for several minutes now with Bang leading the way as Tatsumaki tagged along side him. Meanwhile I was trailing behind the group with Mask on my back. _I'm telling you now, running with someone on your back is not easy in this stupid suit._ Genos, who was slightly ahead of us, for some reason kept turning around to me every few seconds...

 _What's up with him?_

"Where did that Kid fly off to then?" I could hear Tatsumaki ask Bang.

"What, Emperor? Well, he said he had better things to do than play with us…" he scratches his head. "So he just took off."

"What a little brat!" she remarked.

 _Look who's talking._

Genos turns around to look back at me… _again._

"What's wrong Genos?" I sigh.

"Nothing."

Hmmmm. No _Sensei_?

I just nod in response and watch as he turns back to face the front again.

"What's wrong with your Cyborg disciple?" Mask asks, whose face is now resting on top of one of my shoulders. _His face is too close._

"Umm probably nothing." I doubtfully reply.

I can't properly see Mask's face, but I swear I could feel him smirk. But what I'm _100% sure of,_ is that he suddenly tightened his grip around my shoulders and chest.

"Uhh Mask. Mind loosening up a bit?" I negotiate.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says before bringing his lips extremely close to my ear, "I just feel so safe in your arms,"

Before I can answer, Genos stops immediately in his tracks and turns around to face us. In response, I stop running as well. The first thing I notice are his red eyes, and they were staring at me…no wait Mask?

 _Why is he death glaring Mask like that for…_

"Sensei. _I_ will carry him." Genos declares as he marches towards us.

"Ahh it's okay. I don't really min-"

"No Sensei. I insist." He holds his arms out at me but his burning gaze is still on Mask.

 _I don't understand what's happening here…._

"Umm. If you really want to…I guess?" I obediently lower Mask down to the floor, who hasn't said a word. I watch as Genos impatiently lifts him up and onto his back.

I notice Bang and Tatsumaki up ahead who've just recently noticed our absence.

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing?!" unfortunately I can still hear her piercing scream from over here.

I give them a quick wave of my hand to show that we're on our way.

"Umm. I guess we better get going again." I awkwardly suggest to Genos.

"Yes Sensei." He parrots.

 _Maybe…I did something to make him mad?_

I glance at Mask who looks like he's about to burst into laughter at any minute. I just throw him a confused look and start running alongside Genos and we soon catch up with the two.

"What happened buddy?" Bang slaps me on the back as we run.

"Aha nothing."

 _More like, I have no fucking clue._

I notice Bang looking over at Genos and Mask before drawing me back in for another question.

"Hey, weren't _you_ carrying Mask just a minute ago?"

"Ah Yes. But Genos wanted to carry him instead…" was all I could offer.

"Haha I see." Bang just sent me an unreadable smile before reverting his gaze in front of him.

 _What was that about…_

My thoughts are soon interrupted by another explosion up ahead.

"Quick let's go!" Bang shouts at us with his fist punched out in front of him like a superhero. We all speed up in response.

 _Well, I try but this suit is making things impossible._

When we get to the site of the explosion we see a recognisable figure lying on the floor.

"Rider!? Buddy are you alright?!" Bang runs to his side and I follow.

He looks like he's in pretty bad shape. There's blood covering most of his body and I'm sure one of his arms are broken. Luckily he's still alive.

"I…I…" Rider tries to speak but just ends up coughing up blood instead.

"You don't need to speak fella! Just nod for _yes_ okay!?" Bang nurses the poor guy. Rider nods in response. "Was the guy you were following _our_ guy?"

Rider nods.

"Did you see him cause this explosion?"

Rider nods again.

"Did…did he do this to you?!"

He nods.

"Damn this beast! Where is he?! I'll kill him!" Bang stands up from his spot and clenches his fists.

I scratch my head. _Well, where is he now?_

Me and Bang look back down at Rider who was trying his best to get our attention with his arm. "He…he went in th…there" he points towards an old factory building with his shaky hand.

Us two heroes look at each other and nod.

"I'll look after Rider…I'm leaving it to you, Saitama" he firmly shakes one of my shoulders out of encouragement before returning his attention to the injured hero on the floor.

I run back over to the three who had been looking around for any signs of the guy.

"Everyone. Rider said he saw _our_ guy go in there." I point.

"Ha, so we finally have him. I can't wait to crush his skull." I hear Tatsumaki mutter to herself.

 _Scary._

"Oi Saitama!" Mask's face appears from behind Genos. "Let me go with you!"

"Umm isn't your leg broken?" I offer.

"Ah it'll be fine."

We all watch as he detaches himself from Genos and makes an attempt to stand on two feet…which just horribly ends up with him face-planting the floor.

 _I swear Genos was close enough to catch him…_

"Ah shit." He mutters into the ground.

"Listen sleeping beauty! You're just going to slow us down. Do us a favour and just stay behind with Bang and Rider, will you!" Tatsumaki barks at him.

 _She's got a point._

"Umm listen man. Maybe you should just sit this one out." I rub the back of my neck.

"Ahhh fine…" Mask lifts himself off the floor and straightens out his legs.

I take his answer and signal the other two to follow me towards the factory. As we run, I catch Genos throwing a quick smirk back at Mask. _Huh_.

When we get inside the door slams shut behind us. It's pretty much pitch black in here except the rays of sunlight shooting through the gaps in the bordered up windows. I could feel Genos warming up next to me as he started charging his powers. He then swings his arm up to the ceiling and blasts a massive hole in the roof so that plenty of light soon enters the room.

"Where are you, you little shit!? We've been chasing you long enough!" Tatsumaki doesn't wait a single minute before screaming her voice off again. She's answered by silence.

I can now see that there is a massive stair case in front of us that splits into two corridors at the top. The downstairs looked like some old reception with a massive heap of old worker's uniforms spilling out from underneath the stair case. _Creepy._

"Hey Cyborg", Tatsumaki turns to us, "Can't you just blow this place up…?"

"Now now little girl. Don't go stealing _my_ idea…"

 _Let's just say that certainly wasn't Genos' voice…or mine._


	11. Bluff

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **I know these last few chapters have been going slightly off topic but now that I've finished that storyline I promise there will be plenty of Genos and Saitama in the next chapters! Thanks for putting up with this for so long and I hope you carry on reading!**_

 _ **Love ya all,**_

 _ **ZeldaMoriarty.**_

All three of us look up to where the unfamiliar voice was coming from.

Slowly but surely, a silhouette of a man walked out of one of the corridors at the top of the staircase. He moved one of his arms into the light, just enough for me to make out that he was holding something in his hand.

"Well, I admit this has been fun." He cackles as we stay silent.

We watch as he takes another step into the light so that we start to see his facial features. Not that there was much to see, as it looked like he'd been in some accident. _He pretty much had no face left._

"So _that's_ why you've been hiding from us all this time? To cover your ugly mutt?!" Tatsumaki decides this is a good time to crack a joke.

"Quiet little girl! I'll be doing the talking here!"

Oh dear…he said _that._

"I'm not a little girl, you arsewipe!" she's screaming at him now.

 _Haven't we gone a bit off topic here._

"AHHH just listen!" he yells before stepping completely out of the shadow and into the light. He lifts up the hand that's holding something, "If you don't want your friends outside to die then I'd listen to what I have to say!"

Tatsumaki obediently shuts up. _I should learn a thing or two from this guy._

"You see, everywhere within a half-mile radius of this factory is actually a death trap." He starts laughing to himself now with his head leant to the side, which is sort of creeping me out, "I've planted bombs underground that covers this entire area."

He swings his head down and stares at us with his left eye, because that's the only one he's got. He lets the scariest grin take over his face; exposing his shattered, ruined teeth. "And this!" he lifts his arm up in the air, displaying the item in his hand, "One push of this button will set them all…OFF." He shouts as he finishes his sentence while drowning into another laughing fit.

"Wait man. You're gonna kill an awful lot of innocent people that way!" I decide it's my turn to speak up.

He just continues to stare at me while he expands the grin across his face, "You…you think I care about who I kill."

"Well…you should?" _Out of all the things I could have said._

"Ha! After all this time it took to drag your sorry arses out here into my trap…you think I would care about a few innocent bystanders?!" he uses his empty hand to grab onto his chest because he starts laughing so hard. "You 'heroes' make me laugh!"

"Sensei. Let me end this."

I look over to Genos who's already started charging up his blaster.

"I thought you'd say that." The man turns his head to Genos while making his very slow way down the staircase. "Which is why I also made _my own body_ into a walking bomb…"

 _For fucks sake…where do these bad guys get all their crazy ideas from._

"I think you're all smarter than you look so I guess you've figured it out already. If you kill me, you will die. If you try and escape, you _and_ your friends die. But listen and do what I say, well, then I _might_ let you live." He lets out a horrific high-pitched laugh.

 _This guy is nuts._

"Why would you bother putting your life on the line?" Tatsumaki asks.

"I'd do anything to get rid of you 'heroes'" the man responses immediately. "I hate people you see. I love to watch them die."

"So you go blowing them up." Tatsumaki responses just as quickly. I can tell she's angry.

"That's part of it yes." The man elegantly flicks what's left of his hair out of his face, "But I also used the explosions to bring you lot here. 'An un-known villain causing explosions in every city would _have to_ call for major action taken by all heroes'. But the chasing around was quiet fun as well." He grins again.

"What have you got against _us_ specifically, man? Well, except your general hate for all people…" I ask as I scratch the back of my neck.

"It's you guys that keep saving other people from all these monsters and bad guys! It's you guys that stop people from dying! Everyone's safe because of you!"

 _Well, that is our job_.

"Once I start getting rid of you lot…there'll be no none left to save the weak little people. And they'll all go back to dying again. Ahahaha…" the man starts drooling from the corner of his mouth.

 _Ah man. That's gross._

"Unless…" he adds.

"Unless?" all three of us say at the same time.

"I will spare your lives if you kill everyone yourselves."

 _You have got to be kidding me_.

"Hey Baldy, I think we just ran into one major Sadist." Tatsumaki says to me as she leans in close.

 _Right…back to the point._

"Umm listen man. That's not going to happen. We heroes _save_ people…we don't kill them." I politely decline his offer.

"Is that so…" the man throws me a disappointed look, "Well, I'm afraid you've left me with no choice." He points out this arm in front of him with his thumb closely hovering over the button.

 _Shit. Think fast. Think fast. What should I do?_

"Umm…did you say that if we _kill_ you, that your body would blow up?" I ponder.

The other two look at me with confused expressions. The man's facial expression changes.

"Yes. So as I've said before there's no point…" he answers me.

 _Hmmm I wonder._

"I see. So, if I were to say…kill you right now. We would all die." I watch the man closely as I speak.

"Y..yes. We've been over this!" he stutters.

 _Maybe…just maybe._

Genos throws me a very confused look, sending one of this eyebrows up his forehead.

"Sensei…?"

"Just get to the point Baldy!" Tatsumaki joins him in the confusion.

I notice the man's hand start to shake.

"Well…I call bluff." _More like, I fucking guess…bluff._

"W…what are you s…sayin-" he tries.

I go with my gut instinct and pace over to his side. I squeeze the life out of his wrist so that he lets go of the remote. Genos follows my lead and catches it before it hits the floor.

"I said, I call bluff. Listen man, if you were really going to blow us up then you would have done it by now." I stare into his eyes. Wait, sorry _eye._

"Ahhh. You can't kill me! It will…it will blow you all up remember!" he struggles in my grasp. I can now see and feel how weak he really is. He's no monster…he's just a man.

"I bet you thought we were just going to go along with your plan…that way you wouldn't have to actually blow anyone up." _That actually…wasn't that bad of a_ deduction _._

"You…you don't know what you're talking about!" he yells into my face as I crush his wrist.

Hmmmm. Well, I can think of one way to check for sure. But that _would_ involve killing him. And he's just a guy…

"What's wrong with wanting to kill people…they deserve to die!" the man proclaims before rolling into another laughing fit.

A really _bad_ guy.

"Genos." I speak without turning around.

"Yes Sensei!"

"You and Tatsumaki round up the others as quickly as possible and take them far away. Try and evacuate as many people in the area as possible."

"Of course Sensei. But what about you?" I can hear the concern in Genos' voice.

"I'll take care of this guy."

Without another word, I break up the ground below me and jump out of the building, pulling myself as high into the sky as possible. Of course, I've got the other guy with me.

"Wait…what are you doing?!" he yells.

"Hmmmm, checking I guess." I reply before clenching my fist and punching the guy so hard that I send him flying even further up into the sky. The impact is followed by nothing, apart from the sound of his body launching up into the air.

 _Ahh. So he was bluffing._

My feet soon come back down to the floor and it's then that I realise that my suit is in pretty bad shape. My shirt is ripped along the front and my trousers are practically spilt in two, so that all my pants are showing.

 _How the fuck did I manage to rip my trousers that bad…_

I look around and notice that the area is pretty quiet. _Looks like the other guys did their jobs then._ I decide to head back home as quickly as possible. I should probably check if everyone else is okay. If _Genos_ is okay…

"Ahh. I can't believe you beat me to it." Comes a familiar voice from the top of one of the buildings that I run past. I stop and brake harshly against the ground. "I mean, _you_ out of all people."

I turn around and look up to see Child Emperor standing on top of an office block with a candy stick in his mouth.

"Oh, it's you." I say dumbly.

"I was on my way to kick the life out of that guy but I guess I'm too late now." He bites the top of the candy with his teeth, "Well, us S-Class heroes have better things to do I guess."

 _What does this little shit want…_

"Aha okay. Well, I'll just be going now-" I try and escape but the brat cuts me off.

"I guess I could always beat you to the heroes association campus…and tell them _I_ defeated this guy."

 _So that's what he wants._

"I'm sure Mask's reward would be wasted on you." He lets out a laugh.

 _Oh…I forgot about that._

"Hmmm. Go ahead kid. I just want to go home…" I sigh, because right now…it's the truth.

"Haha giving up so quickly are we? Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at the next heroes meeting then...that's if you don't get kicked out again." He grins at me before disappearing into a sprint.

 _I just want to go home._


	12. A phase?

It didn't take too long to get home. I ran as fast as I could and only took a quick pit-stop on the way at the corner shop for some ramen. When I finally arrive at the flat and walk up the stairs, Genos had already opened the door and was standing at the entrance. He greets me with a warm expression, it almost looked like a smile.

 _Almost._ This _is_ Genos we're talking about now.

"Welcome home Sensei!" He never fails to drop the _S_ word.

I notice that he's wearing an apron and that he's got a ladle in his hand. I guess he senses my confusion.

"I'm making curry Sensei. Your favour-." For some reason he stops speaking.

"Ah thanks." I decide to reply anyway. I feel Genos' stare on my body and it's then that I realise the state I'm in…and _have been_ in for quite a while now.

I look back up at Genos' face which seems to have taken a darker red tone. _Is he…blushing?!_

"I…I'll go and change."

Genos doesn't say a word but just awkwardly shuffles back into the kitchen so I can get through the door. I close it behind me. However, I soon realise it was a mistake to turn my back on him as he soon puts his arms around me, leaving the ladle to drop harshly on the kitchen floor.

"Ahh Genos?!" I squirm around in his grasp.

"You don't have to get changed yet…Sensei." He mutters quietly… _too_ close to my ear.

"W…what the hell do you mean by that?!" I know _exactly_ what the hell he means by that…but still.

"Please let me hold you Sensei. I haven't seen you very much today since you've been with Mask…" his tone suddenly becomes a lot more serious.

"What's _that_ got to do with anyth- Ahhh." Unfortunately, my protest is soon interrupted by Genos biting my neck. Or more like _sucking_ it. "Ahh Genos…stop please." I hold onto one of his arms while my other hand grips tighter around my shopping bag.

"Sensei…kiss me." He moans into my neck.

 _Holy fuck._

I feel myself turn around slowly until I'm facing him. I quickly take in his desperate expression before pushing my lips against his. _What's going on with me…I just kissed Genos myself?!_

Neither one of us can get a word out as our mouths are too engaged with each other. Genos' tongue violently rolls around inside my mouth as I grab the back of his head with my free hand. It doesn't take long for one of his hands to start exploring my body. Luckily for him, I'm a bit short of clothing right now.

"Ahh no." I girlishly moan into his mouth as his hand slips into the front of my pants.

"Sensei…can I?" his tongue plays against my lips.

"N…n…no." I shake in his grasp. Genos looks into my eyes as I deny his desire. "Not…now."

He reluctantly drags his hand out of my pants and soon removes himself from me while taking a good step back.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I did something you didn't like…again." He gives me the smallest bow of his head before immediately returning back to his cooking.

Well, I didn't say…that I didn't like it. Wait, what _am I_ saying?!

"Ahh I'm…" is all that escapes my mouth as I try to piece myself _and my fucking dignity_ back together again. I awkwardly shove the shopping bag into one of the cupboards then make my swift way into the bathroom.

What am I doing!? I'm supposed to be his _teacher_ …and I'm doing _that_ with him. Oh, what am I saying...it's not _that_ bad. We've only kissed…

 _6 times._

And touched each other…

 _He m…made me cu-_

"AHHHHHHHH what have I been doing?!" I shout out my thoughts as I slap both sides of my face.

"Sensei. Are you okay?!"

 _Shit._

"Yes! I'm fine. Don't worry!"

Genos is a good kid. He deserves a good teacher. At this rate it's just like I'm taking advantage of him...

" _I love you Sensei"_

It's a phase! He's confusing love with admiration…

I turn to face the mirror and look at my pathetic flushed face.

Besides…why would someone like _him_ love someone like _me._ He deserves someone better…

"Sensei. Food is ready."

A good teacher does what's best for his student. This is definitely _not_ what's best for Genos…

H…he'll find someone to really love soon enough.

"Sensei?"

"Ah yes. Coming!"


	13. Worst Teacher

**Hoooolllaaa. I'm so sorry for the delayed update guys (yet again). Hope everyone's doing fine. So here's a new chapter…a slightly naughty one, yes. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **P.S- Won't be too long till the two get their act together. If you know what I mean…**

They say that food tastes better when you eat it with other people.

Well, I'd personally much rather enjoy my curry without Genos sitting right in front of me.

 _He's distracting._

"Sensei, is something wrong with the curry?" Genos asks seriously.

 _Was my face giving too much away…_

"Ahh no. It's fine Genos." My words don't seem to be enough to convince so I throw him a quick smile which seems to make him less worried.

 _This is so awkward._ What _do I say? Just a few minutes ago I was kissing Genos._

I discreetly look back up at him over my bowl of curry. _What is he thinking about…_

We finish our dinner without conversation, which is rare. Genos normally asks me a million things about my 'secret power to supreme strength' every time we sit down to eat. Or he would ask me for some general hero advice so he could write it down in that little nerdy notebook of his. _Maybe something's wrong…_

I decide to help Genos clean up the dishes in the kitchen. Surprisingly, Genos doesn't say anything about how I should just sit down and relax while he does everything. _Hmmmm_

 _Should I say something?_

Before I can, Genos lets a wet plate slip from his hand and smash on the floor.

"Sorry Sensei! I will clean it up immediately!" he says rather delayed. As if his mind was somewhere else.

 _That's right! I told myself earlier that I was going to try and be the best teacher to Genos as possible. And a good teacher should help solve any problems their student might be having!_

"Genos!" I say far too enthusiastically.

He turns to face me.

"What's wrong?"

Silence. _Rare._

"Genos? Is something wrong?" I try again.

Genos just slowly lowers his head until he's facing the ground. Not looking at me at all.

 _Something's definitely wrong._

I decide to reach out my arm to touch his shoulder, "Oi, Genos…"

He immediately dodges my touch and takes a step back. His head still lowered so I can't see his face.

"I'm sorry, Sensei."

And with those words he runs to the other side of the room and disappears over the balcony.

My body doesn't waste a single second before running after him. I lean over the balcony and frantically start looking around.

"Genos! Genos!" I shout at the top of my voice. "Come back here now!"

Nothing.

"Shit" I mutter under my breath.

 _What's gotten into him? He obviously has a problem so why doesn't he want to talk to me about it…_

He normally does.

I think to myself that I should probably go after him. But maybe I would just make things worse. Even _if I did_ decide to chase after him, I don't even know which way he went.

 _That little shit can be fast when he wants to be._

Still leaning over the balcony edge, I realize that it's getting dark. I stick my head back inside to look at the TV clock. 9:20pm.

I sigh.

He's not a kid anymore. He doesn't need an old man chasing after him. I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow morning…right?

In my crashed train of thoughts I still manage to set up my futon and get myself ready for bed. But _actual sleeping_ is a whole different story. I lose track of how many times I turn around in my futon and puff out my pillow. Don't even get me started on the fucking sheep. I finally decide to sit up. I turn back around to face the TV again. 1:06am.

 _For fucks sake!_

"Ahhhh." I drop back down into my futon as I rub my fingers up my bald head. _Why can't I get to sleep!?_

The room feels bigger. I don't like it. Genos normally sleeps next to me.

 _Whhhy am I thinking of Genos at a time like this!?_

For some reason, I decide to start blushing under the covers of my futon. I don't miss him! I'm just used to him _being here_ that's all…

I feel my lips start to part by themselves and I clench one of my fingers between my teeth.

I've also got used to _his touch_ … on my lips.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOINGGGGG.

I immediately snap out of whatever I was in and remove my fingers from my lips.

 _I do sleep better with Genos here though._

And it's not like I _didn't_ like the feel of Genos' lips.

 _Genos…_

My body disobeys me again as I feel my hand slip under my pyjama shirt and onto my chest. My lips part from each other again and I arch my back in a shameless way.

It's more like I _enjoyed_ the feel of Genos' lips.

My other hand soon starts playing along the band of my pants.

Genos touched me _here_ …

One of my fingers slowly slides into my pants.

And _here._

The rest of my hand follows and slowly makes its way around my dick.

"Ah."

 _I shouldn't be doing this._

I disown my thoughts and start rubbing myself. I use my other hand to circle around my nipples.

 _Genos touched me in these places like this…_

"Ahhh."

I whimper as my hand around my dick moves back and forth. I feel my nipples getting stiffer and my erection growing.

 _Why am I feeling so good…_

I speed up my hand movements and increase the height of my arch. As my mouth opens even wider I feel a small trail of saliva leave the corner of my lips.

"Ahha no."

I keep rubbing my now _full_ erection but decide to abandon my nipples.

 _Where hasn't Genos touched me…_

My body suddenly changes position so that my dribbling face is now pushing down onto my pillow, while my butt is raised high in the air.

 _This is such an embarrassing position._

I rub my dick faster which suddenly leaves me feeling strange somewhere else. Somewhere _he_ hasn't touched me yet.

I want Genos' touch… _here._

My hand that had once been playing with my nipples was now rubbing against my entrance.

"mmm."

I pump my erection even quicker as I begin to spread my entrance open with two fingers.

 _I need to stop._

I slide one of my fingers into my exposed entrance which makes me jerk forwards with pleasure. I soon start thrusting my finger in and out of my hole while unable to control my moaning.

 _Holy fuck this feels so good._

"Ah… Gen."

I feel so close.

"Gen…"

 _Don't say it!_

"Gen…"

 _Don't fucking say it!_

"Ahhhh Genos!" I moan into my pillow repeatedly as I release into my hand and all over the sheets. My bent position soon collapses and I fall down onto my stomach in a fit of panting.

 _What…have I done._

 _What if Genos had seen that…_

I suddenly find myself crying into my pillow.

 _I'm the worst teacher ever._


	14. Never be late for a meeting

_**HEYHEYHEY EVERYONE. OMG it's been ages. And I apologise EMENSELY. TRUST ME when I say that I haven't abandoned this story…I've just been so busy lately.**_ __ _ **Anyway, life is now good and you can expect a new chapter at least once a week. Also, I have some great plans for where this is heading but please feel free to inbox me with your opinions and wishes. After all, this story is for you guys to enjoy ;) Anyways, I hope you guys still keep on reading, enjoying and reviewing. Until next time!**_

 _ **Zelda Moriarty,**_

 _ **:p**_

I wish morning had never come. I was reminded about last night as I woke up in my own sorry mess. I quickly scanned the room but it was the same as last night.

 _Empty._

I remove myself from the futon that had previously been clinging to my stomach and make my slow way into the shower. Unfortunately, I'm greeted by my reflection in the mirror that isn't a pretty one.

 _Ahh what am I doing…_

I sigh as I rub my fingers up my bald head _. I've been doing that too often lately._

After my shower I decide to lie on the floor in front of the TV. Not that I've turned it on or anything, I'm too distracted for that shit.

 _Where could he be? What was wrong with him last night…_

Also…why do I care so much.

"SSSAIITAAMMMAA."

I decide to ignore the sudden voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey I know you're in there, won't you let me in!"

 _Ignore._

"Saiittt…"

 _Just…Ig..Ignore._

"ammmaaa."

 _Ahhh this guy is so annoying._

Of course I know who it is, I recognise the voice. It's 'Mr Perfect'…top of the hero popularity charts. _Wait, how does Sweet Mask know where I live…_

"Well, I'll just let myself in then…"

Before I can say anything…or even be bothered to _move_. Mask kicks down my front door and walks straight fucking into the room. He stops next to where I'm lying down so that his body hovers over my 'corpse', covering me with his shadow.

"I knew you were in here." He flashes me his perfect teeth with a smile.

"Umm" I awkwardly make myself slightly more presentable by sitting up and sliding on a t-shirt. You know after all I have an unexpected 'guest'. "Why are you here?" I finally ask him.

"Well, you want the reward right?" Mask replies as he makes himself at home on _my_ sofa.

"Reward…?"

"Well, Child Emperor _did_ come and claim that he sorted everything out but I knew he was lying. He's still a kid after all." He finishes with a manly laugh.

Ohh _that_ reward.

"Ummm. It's alright man, I don't…really want anything. You can give it to the brat." I reply unenthusiastically. Mask almost seems disappointed with my response.

 _Besides…I've got things I need to sort out right now._

"There's really nothing you want…?" I hear Mask ask.

 _Something I want…._

"Umm no. Like I said, you can just give Child Emperor the reward…it's fine." I answer. For some reason Mask just seems to be even more annoyed with my answer.

"There must be something you want Saitama…or at least _someone_ …" the words barely leave his mouth.

"What?" I say almost straight away.

"Ahha nothing…" I watch as Mask awkwardly rubs the back of his head and moves his gaze away from me.

 _Did I hear him right…?_

"Umm. So like I said it's fine…and I actually need to go out somewhere, so if you could leav…" I try and get him to leave but my attempt fails. I watch as Mask stands up from the sofa and starts wondering around with his hands behind his back. _Is he…looking for something?_

"Genos?" he says out the blue.

 _What about Genos…_

"W…what?"

"He's not here is he?" Mask turns around to face me, and throws me a vexing look, "Where's your little obedient disciple to then?"

"Umm…I…"

 _Why does he need to know?_

"Out…somewhere I guess." I lie. Well, _kinda_ lie. I mean he is technically out there _somewhere._

"I see." Mask mutters while letting a grin take over his perfect face. He slowly makes his way back to the front door. Sorry, I mean the door _frame_. _Because someone fucking kicked it open._ "I'll leave you to it then. Let me know if you change your mind about the reward by the way." He flashes me a quick wink before disappearing around the corner.

 _Ahh I don't get him. I don't know how to deal with this guy. I think he's decent enough. Just a little bit annoying…_

My gaze travels back down to the broken front door, lying busted on the floor.

… _and rude_.

I get up from the floor and pick up the door. I lean it against the wall before dusting off my hands. Turning around to look at the apartment I decide that there's nothing worth stealing in here, so having a door isn't my top priority right now. Rather something else…

 _Genos._

That's right! I need to go out and look for him! I immediately shove on some shoes and abandon my door-less home. Where do I even start to look…where could he be? I decide running would be too much effort so I walk. But I walk for ages. AND AGES.

 _Fuck for sakes. Where is Genos!?_

"Saitama?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Rider…ironically not actually on his bike for once but instead holding it by the handles while walking along-side. "Saitama it is you! I almost didn't recognise you without your suit on." He lets out a faint laugh.

"Oh hi Rider."

"I'm guessing you're heading to the headquarters too then right?" he asks with a sincere smile.

 _Headquarters?_

"Err what?" I say dumbly.

"For the heroes meeting...apparently it's about a new case already."

I stare at him blankly while tilting my head.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard then." Rider lets out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess not."

 _I just saw Mask this morning. Why didn't he mention anything, that little shit…_

Rider starts leaning from side to side, trying to look behind and around me. "Where's Genos?" he asks.

 _That's the second time today._

"Umm. I don't know. I'm actually looking for him now." I decide I like Rider enough to tell the truth. _Unlike somebody less._

"Really?! I always see you guys together! I'm always jealous about how you guys get along so well."

I feel myself blush.

"We d…don't get along _that_ well!" I immediately blurt out. Rider just laughs at me.

"See" he carries on laughing.

I blush a bit more.

"Don't worry Saitama, he's probably just got ahead of you and is already at the headquarters!" Rider assures me enthusiastically.

 _I doubt it. You didn't see what he was like last night…_

"I'll give you a lift!"

"What?"

"To the meeting? You _are_ going right?" he asks while getting onto his bike and pushing the helmet firmly into place on his head.

"Ahh yeah sure, thanks."

 _Well…I sorta have to go since I'm a hero after all._

I awkwardly get onto the back of Rider's bike and hold onto his shoulders as he powers down the street. I get a few weird looks from some people we pass but I try and ignore them. After we speed down the hill, we make our way through some side streets, a main road and finally arrive at the headquarters. Rider stops the bike with his foot and anchors it to the rails.

"Let's go then." He smiles at me while gesturing with his hand.

I haven't been here many times and to be honest every floor in this building looks exactly the same. So I'm glad Rider knows where he's going. I follow him to the lift and we go up to floor 5.

"You sure know your way around." I decide to try and engage in some small talk.

"Yeah, I come here quite a lot to report things." He lets out a sigh, "I think they've got a bit fed up with seeing me here to be honest." Rider finishes with a forced laugh.

I bluntly nod in reply.

"Oh dear!" he suddenly says while gazing at his watch.

"What is it?"

"I just didn't realise the time. We're already late." Rider tries his best to hide how stressed he really is.

Once the lift doors open he springs straight out and starts marching down the corridor towards the meeting room. I slowly walk behind him.

"Come on Saitama!"

"Ah it's okay. I'm right behind you."

 _It's just a meeting dude._

I watch as Rider disappears through the double doors slightly ahead of me, I shortly follow. The room is pretty packed and to be honest I can't really see anywhere for me to sit down. Luckily the meeting hasn't actually started yet. I pull my neck up into the air and try and search over all the heroes for a space.

"Oh Saitama. I was wondering when you would show up!" I manage to hear Bang's voice on the other side of the room over all the other conversations taking place. "There's a seat for you here!" he continues to yell towards me. I stretch my neck a bit more and just about make out the top of Bang's head along with his hand waving manically in the air.

"Thanks." I decide to shout over the other heroes while making my way over to where Bang was.

Unfortunately, the nearer I walk towards Bang, the more I can see. And when I'm only a few metres away from him I see who's sat next to him.

"G…Genos?" my voice breaks pathetically. _What the fuck is he doing here?!_

"Hello Sensei."


	15. Turning Tables

"Hello Sensei"

 _Hello…Sensei. HELLO SENSEI._ He up and vanished yesterday, I haven't seen him in hours. Now he's sitting in a hero meeting the very next day like nothing happened and all he has to say to me is fucking _'hello Sensei'_.

"Ah…you…" is all that manages to escape my mouth. I stare at him in utter confusion. Genos seems to be purposely ignoring all eye contact with me as he looks blankly towards the ground.

 _Just what is this little shit's problem…_

"L…listen here Genos, wh-" I attempt to interrogate him but I notice that all the other conversations in the room have died down to complete silence.

"Sorry I'm late, let's start this meeting now then." Some important-looking man in a suit takes his seat at the top of the main table. Several other just as equally important-looking people stand behind him in this chair.

To be perfectly honest. I couldn't give a flying fuck about how important these people _actually_ are or what they're about to say. I look back at Genos who's still staring at the floor.

"Oi Genos." I whisper over Bang. "Follow me now."

No reply.

"Genos!" I whisper a little louder.

"Sensei, the meeting is about to sta-" Genos finally speaks but I interrupt him.

"Oi. Just come with me." I grow impatient and grab Genos by the wrist and head straight for the doors. Luckily none of the other heroes seem interested in what I'm doing and don't take much notice. Just before I leave the room, I notice Mask in the corner of my eye. He sends me one of his usual winks just as the door closes behind us.

 _What is up with that guy and his winking..._

I push my way through the double doors and storm down the corridor dragging Genos behind me.

"Sen…Sensei?" I hear him whine.

 _Acting all innocent are we._

I frantically search my surroundings for a place we can talk until we reach the toilets near the lift. _Perfect._

"In here." I say mostly to myself.

I pull Genos into the toilets so that we're standing in front of the mirrors and sinks. I let go of his wrist and turn around to face him. Well, I _would have_ faced him but Genos' gaze is just about everywhere _but_ on me.

 _Avoiding eye contact again…_

"Listen." I start. Genos flinches at the sudden sound of my voice. "Can you please just tell me what was wrong last night?" I ask with my arms folded, "Why did you just leave like that?"

Nothing.

"Genos?" I speak in a softer tone now.

"Sensei…I…" finally something leaves his mouth.

"You what?"

"Sensei. I'm very sorry." Genos suddenly bows, with his head down to his knees.

 _Is he dodging the question…_

"Umm okay. So…why did you leave last night, I mean, one minute you were fine…then you just-"

"I'm very sorry. I don't deserve to be your disciple Sensei. I'm sorry." He rambles on like a broken machine with his head still bowed low.

"Hey hey hey. Where is this coming from?" I frantically wave my hands in the air then sigh. "Listen man. If you don't want to tell me the reason, that's cool. But don't do it again, you had me worried all night about where you were." I sigh again.

"I'm sorry Sensei."

"Stop that already!" I painfully rub my fingers through my bald head. _Yet again._

"If…if Sensei wishes to know the reason, I will tell you." Genos adds out of nowhere.

 _Honestly…I really do want to know._

"G…go on." I stutter.

I watch as Genos slowly straightens out and raises up his head until our eyes finally meet for the first time today. I suddenly start feeling nervous.

 _N…nervous?!_

I feel myself gripping my t-shirt around my chest as I look into Genos' eyes waiting for his reply.

"Sensei. I can't seem to control myself any longer."

 _Huh._

"Con…control yourself? What are you on about?"

I witness Genos' face 'blush' as steam leaves his ears. _Geez, I can feel his temperature rise from over here._

"I love you Sensei." Comes out of mother-fucking nowhere.

I feel myself blush shamelessly into a whole new shade of red.

"Why are you bringing this up now…" I grip onto my shirt even harder than before.

"Sensei, because I love you I want to touch you."

 _T…t…touch me._

"I know I have already had the pleasure of touching Sensei's-"

"Ahhhhh. Okay I get it." I burrow my face into my hands. _Does this guy have no shame?_

"But" Genos adds.

"B…but?" I mutter into my hands.

"Sensei, I want to touch you more." I hear Genos take a step closer to me, "I'm very sorry about last night. I couldn't stop thinking about…indecent things. I wasn't acting like a good disciple Sensei."

Genos says more in one go than I've ever heard him say before. I slowly lift my face from my hands and look up at him.

"So, why did you just suddenly leave?" I regret asking the moment I ask.

"Because…I felt like I was going to do something Sensei _really_ wouldn't like." He gives me a hard stare, "If I hadn't left, I wouldn't have been able to control myself any longer Sensei."

All I could do was look at Genos and slowly try and take everything he just said in. _So let me get this straight…Genos this whole time basically just wanted to…kiss me? Touch me? Have s..s…se…se-_

NOOOOPPPEEE. NO WAY. NOOOPE.

"But Sensei, you don't need to worry anymore." Genos suddenly springs.

"W…what?" I say still pretty shocked.

"After I left last night. I promised myself that I would keep my love for Sensei to myself."

 _Wait._

"Sensei, I decided that I'm going to be a disciple worthy of your teaching!"

 _Waiiitt._

"I won't ever do anything to Sensei ever again!"


	16. Expectations

I feel my chest grow tighter by the minute as I listen to Genos.

He's never going to… _do_ anything _. What the fuck is up with that?_

"And don't worry about sleeping arrangements Sensei. Last night I talked to Dr Kuseno and he said I could stay with him." Genos flashes me what I could almost call a smile.

 _He's already thought all this through. Wait, he's not going to be living with me anymore?!_

"Wait Genos! You don't need to move out r…right?" I find myself reaching out to grab his arm as I speak. I stop myself just before I do.

"Sensei, I will be with you every early morning to every night. However, I can no longer sleep in the same room as you Sensei."

 _Why does this hurt so much…_

"I…I see." I collapse my gaze down from Genos' face because I don't want him to see _my_ face.

 _Why do I feel like I'm about to cry…_

"Well, you seem to have everything figured out." I let out a pathetic forced laugh.

"It's for the best, Sensei" Genos says so softly it's almost a whisper.

 _For…the best._

"You…" I mutter, trying my best to hold back the tears that are beginning to well in my eyes.

My body moves on its own and soon I find myself holding onto Genos' arm as I take a step closer to him.

"You…never talked to me about this! You just decided this all by yourself!" the tears start to leave my eyes. I stare at the ground, I dare to even _look_ at Genos right now.

"S…Sensei!?"

I take hold of his other arm and grip them both tightly as I sob pathetically.

 _Why the fuck am I crying?!_

"You!" I continue to weep, "You never thought about how _I_ would feel."

Before I can even embarrass myself anymore, Genos suddenly takes me into his arms and pulls me into a firm embrace. Just the familiar touch of his arms around me is almost enough to make me stop crying straight away.

"Sensei…what's wrong?"

What _is_ wrong me?!

"Genos." I moan into his chest as I pull him closer towards me.

I don't want him to leave me. _What is this feeling?_

"Sensei I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it first."

That's not the problem here.

"You can't…" I hear myself say. "You can't leave!" I burrow myself deeper into Genos' chest.

"Sensei." Genos sighs while gently tightening his grip around me.

I wish we could stay like this for longer. It feels so nice in Genos' arms.

 _It really does…_

No one speaks for a while and it's then that I realise how fast my heart is beating. _I've never felt like this before…_

…maybe I'm coming down with something.

"Sensei." Genos suddenly whispers into my ears. "We should really get back to that meeting now."

 _I don't want to. I want to stay here with you…_

Genos softly pulls himself away from me before gently taking hold of my chin to lift up my face. _Oh god, not my face._ I'd only just stopped crying, I can only imagine how red and blotchy I look right now. I finally look up into Genos' eyes to see a completely unreadable expression that I've never seen him make before.

"Sensei, we.." he starts talking, with his face so close to mine I can almost feel his lips move when he speaks. Genos pulls my face just an inch closer to his. But I don't pull away. I don't move at all. In fact, I close my eyes and wait.

 _Wait for what exactly?!_

What am I expecting?

I feel Genos' lips almost resting against mine. He's going to kiss me.

 _I want him to kiss me._

"Sensei, we… really have to go now." And just like that Genos lets go of me and distances himself. I immediately open my eyes.

I thought he was going to…kiss me. _Why do I feel so disappointed…_

I quickly catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look just as pathetic as I feel.

 _What is wrong with me lately…_

I don't like seeing Genos with other people. _Some people might call that jealousy._

I get worried sick when I don't know where Genos is. _Anyone would feel that way right…_

I definitely don't like the idea of Genos moving out. _It would be so lonely._

I don't particularly seem to hate it when Genos kisses me…or touches me. _In fact, I enjoy it._

My chest hurts when I'm around him. My heart beats faster than usual. I always seem to get nervous.

… _.._

 _Fuck._


	17. Mirror

_**This chapter is pre-smut. You have been warned. Next chapter will be…well I'll leave that to your imagination.**_

 _ **Always at your service,**_

 _ **-Zelda Moriarty.**_

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Am I in l…lo…love with Genos?!

"Wait" I shout out before I even have a proper chance to process my thoughts. Genos turns around to look at me, just as he was about to open the door.

 _I have to say it._

"Genos." I stop to swallow. My throat feels like it's on fire, "Genos, I…"

 _Fuck this is hard._

"I…I…"

 _Why…can't I just say it?!_

"I…lo..."

I watch as Genos suddenly locks his alert eyes with mine.

"Genos." Breathe. Fucking Breath. "I…lo-"

"You love me. Sensei."

"-love you."

 _Fuck._

I feel my face turn scarlet red and my hands start to shake.

"I'm so happy Sensei!"

I watch as Genos' face brightens up more than ever before. His eyes glisten, almost like he's about to cry. He even manages a smile, big enough to take over his face.

"Sensei, I love you so much. I promise I won't ever let you down." It doesn't take long for Genos to take me into his arms.

"Oi Genos. You're…embarrassing me." I mutter into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I'm just so happy." His hands move a little down my back.

I never want to let go. _Can't we just stay like this forever…_

We hold each other for a while, saying nothing. Genos plants a quick kiss on my forehead which makes me blush even more.

"Sensei?" Genos finally decides to break the silence. He mutters into the top of my head as we lean against each other. I only just realise how awkward the height difference is.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Y-you don't have to ask every time…" I hear myself say.

Genos does nothing about it straight away which starts to make me feel slightly nervous.

After all this…why am I getting nervous _now._

 _Probably because this is the first time we've been alone…since I've confessed._

 _Are we…l-lovers now?!_

My childish thoughts are soon drawn to a close when I feel one of Genos' hands move slowly up my arm. I almost forget to breathe when his hand reaches the side of my neck. And eventually find myself almost gasping when his warm hand takes a gentle hold of my chin.

 _Pull yourself together. It's just a kiss. You've done this many times already…_

I squeeze my eyes shut, too embarrassed to look Genos in the eyes. _I must look a pathetic mess._

"Sensei." I feel his soft voice, "Please open your eyes." He gently pushes my chin up.

 _Ahh shit. Where did this kid learn all these moves from…_

"I-I can't look at you right now." I almost whisper, "I'm too embarrassed-"

"Let me see the eyes I love so much, please Sensei."

 _Damn this fucking smooth talker…_

I reluctantly open my eyes, but slowly. I'm greeted by another warm smile.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"W-what did I say about-"

For the first time, in a long time, Genos impatiently launches himself on me. His lips completely taking over mine. I respond immediately. I find myself pushing my body against his as our kiss gets deeper. I breathe when I can but fucking hell… _this is one desperate kiss._

My arms find their way around his body until they are firmly grasping the back of his shirt. Meanwhile, Genos' hand that had been on my back was dangerously making its way towards my arse.

"Sensei." Genos surprises me with a faint moan between kisses.

I soon feel his tongue push into my mouth and start playing around, not missing a single space.

 _How are his kisses so good-_

"Mmmm" I suddenly speak my mind as Genos pushes against my tongue with his own.

I jerk slightly into Genos' body when his hand finally reaches the inside of my trousers.

"Sensei, you… look sexy… in casual clothes." He says out of nowhere. _Whenever he could catch his breath._

 _Did he just say…sexy?!_

"Can I take them off, Sensei?" he speaks into my mouth.

T-take them _off._

"Wait…Genos." I try and keep my saliva _in_ my mouth, "Maybe not _here_."

I feel Genos smile against my sore lips.

Nevertheless, I still sense his hand move into my under wear until one of his warm fingers start playing with my entrance.

"Ahh no…wait." I pull myself away from the kiss and let a long trail of saliva hang from my mouth.

"Sensei, I can't wait much longer." He draws my attention to his massive erection that is now pushing against me, "I need you… _now_."

 _Holy fucking god._

"B-but, these are the public toilets…someone might c-come in." I try and persuade the horny bastard.

Honestly, I want him now _too_.

"I don't care about anybody else right now, Sensei." I've never heard Genos sound so desperate before.

Without my permission his fingers start playing with my entrance again, which makes me jolt into his chest.

"Ahh stop."

"Are you sure that's what you want? Sensei." His smooth, low voice _alone_ is enough to make me go mad.

He leans forwards and gently starts nibbling at the top of my ear. "Do you want me to stop Sensei?" he whispers.

 _Fuck no._

"N-no" I let the smallest sound escape my mouth.

"I couldn't hear you Sensei."

"No. Please don't stop." I hear the shameful words leave my mouth.

Without another word Genos turns me around by the waist so that my back is against him.

"Look in front of you, Sensei." He continues to nibble my ear.

I obediently glance ahead of me to find myself standing there with Genos behind me.

Oh shit, I forgot about the mirrors-

"I want to see everything Sensei."


	18. Hot Mess

I can't believe this is happening!? Am I really about to… _do_ it with Genos…

"Wait! What if…someone comes in?" my hot breath starts to fog up the mirror in front of me as I struggle in Genos' arms.

"I'm sorry Sensei. I can't wait any longer…" he moans into my ear.

 _This horny little shit._

I launch my arms forwards to hold onto the sink as Genos' hand slowly makes its way around the front of my pants.

"Ah."

"Sensei let me hear more of your voice." He whispers while taking hold of my dick.

"Ahh no. Genos…please." I can't control my voice, "Ahh"

"Just like that Sensei."

I reluctantly look up into the mirror and see Genos' aroused face. _He looks more of a mess than I do._

Genos' hand soon starts rhythmically stroking my growing erection. I put one hand on the fogging mirror to support my shaking body.

"Sensei. Does it feel good?" he gently begins to suck on my neck.

"Ahhh…please." Was all I could say as Genos' thumb starting playing with my head.

My whole body jerks forwards with pleasure as I fog up the mirror even more.

"Genos…I can't…anymore. Ahh." I almost yell. I feel my dick twitching in Genos' hand.

"Sensei, I want to see your face." I can sense him panting shamelessly behind me.

"No. Tha…that's too embarrassing. I can't-ahhh no." I try to finish my sentence but I'm almost at my limit. The corners of my mouth have now been drenched by my own escaping salvia and I can feel it slowly running down my chin.

"Sensei, please look into the mirror. I want to see your face."

 _This little shit._

"Ahh sttto-pp." I continue to moan as Genos' hand movements get rougher.

"Sensei. Look…my hand is drenched with your pre-cum." He slides his hand from underneath me so I could see for myself.

"Youu pervet! Don't…l-look at that!" My whole body blushes with embarrassment.

He grabs hold of my hand that I had resting on the sink and guides it to _my_ erection.

"W-w-what are you doing!?"

"Sensei. Finish yourself off." I sense his seriousness.

"You f-fucking pervet-"

"I'll watch you Sensei." Genos commands from behind me.

 _He wants to…to watch me masturbate!?_

"I can't. That's…th-"

"Please." Genos whispers into my ears while pushing his _own_ fully erect dick against me.

I don't say anything. I don't dare look in the mirror. Or look at Genos. I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life. _But…I've never felt so good or turned on in my life._

I reluctantly take hold of my dick and slowly start rubbing it back and forth. I moan to myself as Genos watches.

 _Genos is watching. Holy fuck…_

"Just like that Sensei." I feel his hot breath melting my neck as I touch myself.

"G-Genos…I can't…much longer…" I cry, reaching my limit. "Ahhh mm." I jerk forwards as I release all over the sink and mirror. Genos tilts up my chin from behind so my eyes level with my reflection. _The most erotic, humiliating reflection I've ever seen in my life._

"No…please, don't watch me…" I struggle to find the words while climaxing.

"Sensei, let me see your face when you cum." He says while further titling my chin up so that I now also see _Genos'_ flustered face in the mirror, watching my _every_ move. I continue to stroke my dick while Genos thrusts his teasing erection into me once again. I feel his aching dick against my bare, weeping entrance which brings me to release once again.

"Ahhhh noo." I pant frantically almost ready to collapse. I now rest both hands on top of the sticky sink in front of me to support my shaking legs. _Holy shit that felt amazing._

"Sensei, Sensei you were beautiful." Genos pants from behind, almost as much as me.

I take a good look at myself in the mirror _. I wish I hadn't._ I'm a fucking, sweating, flustered, naked mess. Now partly covered in my own…s-s…SEMEN. And behind me is Genos.

Genos. _Fuck, what am I doing...?!_

"Sensei…" he thrusts himself against me, this time more gently.

Ah. He still hasn't…taken care of _his_.

"Sensei…please." I feel his warm hands take a gentle hold of my waist.

"G-Genos?" I say. _Barely_ , as I'm still trying to catch my breath.

He slowly turns my body back around to face him. I suddenly get much more embarrassed looking into Genos' _real_ eyes. He pulls my gaze down to his aching erection that is now having trouble staying in his very tight trousers.

…

Does…does he want me to touch it?

 _Well, I have done it before…and it felt good._ But…he had clothes on. Will he take his trousers off?

Will _I_ have to take his trousers off…

 _Fuck._

I look back up at Genos' face to see the most desperate look I've ever seen him make.

 _Shit._ He _does_ want me to touch it.

I hesitate. Then slowly start to reach one of my shaking hands towards Genos' crotch. But before I can touch it he takes hold of my wrist.

"No Sensei," he brings his hand up to my face and gently parts my lips with his thumb, "Sensei, I want your mouth."


	19. IM BACK

_**Hey Guys.**_

 _ **I know you must all hate me for leaving you for like a year and a half. But I can say that you will be having a new chapter next week, and hopefully every week after that. So to my old, loyal followers of this story: maybe give it a quick refresh read to prepare yourself for the upcoming drama :p. To my (hopefully) new readers: where the fuck have you been?**_

 _ **Feel free to drop me a message whenever, always up for a long overdue catch up.**_

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Zelda Moriatry.**_


End file.
